Just Give Me A Reason
by PhanJovie
Summary: Another Phan story brought to you by just a regular old subscriber, Oprah Winfrey, and viewers like you. I'm a new story writer so please don't troll if my writing isnt that great. Rated M for slight smut and language
1. Chapter 1 - A Crazy Dream

As the rain gently fell through the forest, Dan and Wendy sat on the rock and watched the leaves of the tree blow. It was quiet, serene, even romantic. A nearby bush rustled from the wind.

"It's beautiful tonight" Wendy said. Dan smiled. The leaves rustled more as the wind picked up. Or so they thought. A twig snapped.

"What was that?" Dan exclaimed, whipping his head around to see. A large, dark figure from the woods emerged. It was Dan's worst nightmare - the embodiment of pure terror that was spawned by a team of weaving Ghastlys.

It was...

Oprah.

Dan and Wendy screamed. "An affair with a pretty girl like that, huh? Feel my wrath!" Oprah bellowed. Dan and Wendy ran with Oprah in hot pursuit. "I never knew you dated Oprah..." Wendy said. "Well, it was actually just a nightmare I once had - I had no idea this was going to happen." "Yeah, that is weird." Wendy said thoughtfully. Nevertheless they ran. A large tree blocked their path, and they split up to run around. Dan looked back but couldn't find her. But that was a smaller problem compared to what was right on his heels.

Dan headed up a hill and thought he lost Oprah, but only to discover this was a cliff. Oprah charged up towards him. He found a Pokeball on the ground and grabbed it. "Your favorite" was written on the front. "It' my Umbreon!" he thought. He threw it, but out popped Goldeen. He facepalmed. Goldeen flopped up to hit Oprah with it's horn, but she swung a hard-hitting karate chop, and the Goldeen turned upside down and floated away into space. "That was weird," he thought. Oprah bellowed and stormed towards him, but he ducked and she went tumbling off the cliff.

Dan gasped with relief. Oprah was gone. Now just to find wendy... He discovered her peeking up over a log and asking if it was safe. He laughed and told her what happened. "My hero" she smiled. They came close together, face to face. She reached up to brush a wisp of hair out of her face. Then she looked Dan in the eye and smiled wickedly. Dan thought she was only trying to be seductive, but she took hold of her hair and pulled her mask off, revealing her true form. "Surprised?" Oprah shouted. Dan screamed and ran again. This is awful, he thought. What the heck is going on? He reached into his pocket to try and find his phone but pulled out a Pokeball. "Go!" he shouted and tossed it. A flash of light released the Pokemon and out popped Phil. "Hey Dan, sup?" he said casually. "What the - holy asdfjkl; look out!" he shouted. Oprah ran right through Phil as if he were transparent. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, she exploded, leaving Dan standing there bewildered. He picked up his phone and clicked it awake, but he was blinded by the light. The bright light slowly blocked his vision, then everything went black.

Dan awoke in bed rubbing his eyes. His phone popped up a Words With Friends notification, but he left the brightness setting up very high. Wow, that was a crazy dream, he thought. He checked the clock: 3AM. Great. He walked into the living room and found Phil editing a video and eating chips. He curled up onto the other end of the couch in shock.

"Um... Dan? You ok?" Phil asked, puzzled.

"I don't know..." he said quietly. "I just don't know."

"Oprah?" Phil asked.

"I am never watching Oprah before bed. Or ever." Dan said.

**Yay first chapter! Ok I know it is _really_ weird but I was wide awake at like 3AM writing this and I was thinking of Dan's video "I Can't Sleep" where he was being chased by Oprah-Jabba thing LOL. So sorry if you're like dafuq but it gets better!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sleepless Night

**Phil POV**

I sat on the couch and watched the upload bar for my next video creep slowly towards completion. It was 3:00 in the morning, and Dan was asleep but I was restless. I decided to finish editing my video to help me get sleepy, but I just couldn't stop my mind from racing with many different thoughts. Yeah, I was feeling somewhat depressed since the departure of my last girlfriend, but then again she was more friend-who-happens-to-be-a-girl than anything else. A lot of the girls I know like me, but they aren't into me in _that_ way. Besides, there's nobody I'm really screaming for anyway. I heard Dan in his room begin to stir.

"Oh god that was weird. Ugh my head." Dan mumbled as he walked out. I didn't pay too much attention as Dan slid silently onto the couch, sitting in a fetal position and staring into space. I asked him if he was okay. Apparently another Oprah dream. Once my video finished uploading, I decided to just go to bed and try to tough out this long night.

**Dan POV**

Phil left the room and I stayed on the couch. Phil seemed somewhat upset about something. It must have been that girl he was hanging out with, I thought. I never liked her, she was kinda irritating. She's not what Phil deserves at least. Wait... Why am I thinking about this? I don't usually get involved in Phil's romantic affairs... Not that they are all that romantic anyway. Poor kid... But see there I go again. This is weird.

I fell asleep still on the couch. As I started to dream off, I saw a pair of sharp blue eyes just floating in the empty darkness if the dream. I stared a little longer to try and make out what was going on, but they suddenly blinked, dropped a single tear, and disappeared. Very weird indeed I said to himself. I dozed off again, this time until late in the morning.

**Ok chapter 2 things are gonna make more sense - sorry for such a short chapter but I was having writers block... thankfully I was inspired so you'll see chapter 3 soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Something To Cry About

**If you're this far then thanks for following :) I promise this chapter will make more sense and be longer**

**3rd Person POV (Intro)**

Dan awoke groggily on the couch. It was bright outside so he must have slept past his alarm - it was still in his room and not buzzing at all so he must've forgotten to set it. He meandered over to the refrigerator and found a note from Phil: "Yo sleepy, I'm getting coffee, brb." At least Dan had some sort of caffeine to help him wake up. He just hasn't been sleeping well the past few days - his mind won't stop swirling.

**Phil POV**

I came out of Starbucks with cappuccinos in hand, but just when I was about to turn, I overheard a voice. It sounded like Grace, my old girlfriend. She had just broken up with me... she was nice about it a little... I guess. She said that she felt like she wanted to be single for a little while and she still liked me as a friend and stuff. I saw her and her friend were talking... about me?! I saw a tall bush next to the entrance so I slid behind it to listen.

"Well he's just not really my type," I heard her say. "I mean I thought I could work on getting him to change for me, but he just has all these weird quirks." Her friend said "Yeah I always thought his YouTube videos were dumb - I mean, _who does that?_ Oh hey world look at my mundane life! Woo!" "Yeah, it is kinda stupid," Grace agreed. I could feel my heart drop. "And another thing," she continued. "He is _always_ hanging out with Dan. Yeah I know they're roommates and stuff but it's just weird. They're always doing cool stuff and I'm like Hello, can I come? He prefers his friends way over me, totally selfish." "Well they have known each other for a really long time," her friend mentioned. "You know what else? I think they're g-a-y" Grace spelled quietly. "I asked him and he got all defensive and said no way, he's with me and he and Dan are just like brothers or something. But I'm telling you I really don't think so. If that's the case, he's a total creep!" I was shocked. I didn't want to hear anymore. I guess I know where I stand now. What did she mean about Dan and I? We're not - at least I'm n- well I don't think I am... I know Dan isn't...

But I heard one more thing that made me almost want to cry: Grace said "So yeah, when I broke up with him, I just said like oh I think I'm gonna be single for a little while but we can still be friends, just so he wouldn't totally like die or something. So now I can go out with that new guy in our biology class. He's so dreamy... Sorry but Phil ain't got anything on him. I kinda liked Phil at first but he's a bit of a loser. So if he's gonna go hang with Dan rather than spend time with me, they both can go off and be losers. I don't care."

Dan was watching tv when I came home. I just put the cups on the counter and yelled "Coffee's in." I heard Dan coming into the kitchen so I just walked quickly into my room and shut the door. I couldn't fight it at this point - tears were running down my face. All those things she said - did she mean all of them? When we had first met it was great, but when she started trying to get me to do things her way and then I guess her wanting me to stop my Youtube videos, that's where it kind of hit a breaking point. We talked less and less and then she told me about the breakup, but she put it so nicely I thought she was being sincere! If all that is true, then she just played me for a while! She just likes that new kid and I'm... a loser. I sat curled up in the corner and put my face into my knees and just let a sob out. I heard footsteps - crap, Dan heard me.

**Dan POV**

When I went into the kitchen, I just found two lukewarm coffee cups on the table but no Phil. "Um... where'd you go?" I said. No reply. I saw his bedroom door close quickly. Maybe he just had to go to the bathroom quickly. It was quiet for a minute when I heard this muffled noise. Kind of like a gurgley yell. I walked over and knocked on the door.

"Uh Phil... you okay in there?" It was quiet until he said "Yeah I'm good." "I heard a weird noise," I said. "Oh yeah I was just... choking." "Uh ok then. I guess you are not choking anymore since you are talking? You need a Heimlich?" I heard him laugh slightly - "No I'm fine".

I left him alone after that. But an hour later he was still in there. I stopped writing on my video idea list and went to go see what was wrong now. I knocked on the door but nothing. I knocked a second time but still nothing. I tried the handle and it was unlocked - now I just pray that he's not in there changing or something!

**Phil POV**

I heard the door open and looked up. Dan was walking in. My room was dark and I guess he didn't see me. I didn't even know he was here... I never heard a knock. He looked around for a minute until he saw me sitting in the corner next to my bed. He came over. "Phil, what's wrong? You look like you're trying to be a fetus - should I go get you a placenta?" I kind of smiled; Dan always makes me laugh. He sat on the bed and crossed his legs. "Do you really want to know?" I asked. "Well yeah, you look pretty beat up. And you're my best friend, we're here for each other right?" I smiled. "Well..." I said, and told him what happened. He looked at me tongue in cheek like he was thinking. His big brown eyes were looking right into mine, and as I was talking I didn't notice that I was staring right back. "So what are you gonna do?" he asked me. "I don't know. I just don't know anymore" I said with defeat. "Did you like her? I mean _really_ like her?" he looked at me. "Well... I did. But after a while I guess it kinda faded a little. More like a lot really." He thought for a minute and then said "well then maybe this is a good thing! It gives you a chance to break free but not feel guilty or something." I thought about what he said. It was going downhill, and I even considered breaking up a couple times, but I just didn't know what to do and if she'd hate me for it. "But even though I still didn't break up with her, she still doesn't like me. She said I'm a loser". it was quiet for a minute. "I like you..." Dan mumbled. Then he bit his lip as if he said the wrong thing. "Well of course you do, you're my best friend!" I said. He seemed to sigh a little before saying "see? There are other people who like you, so who cares if some twathead doesn't?" I smiled. He always has a way for making me feel better.

**Dan POV**

I thought about our conversation for a little while after. A few hours had already passed and Phil seemed to be totally fine now, happily typing away on his laptop. I had mine out but I was only pretending to be busy. I just couldn't stop thinking about what I said. When I said I like you, I meant it as I was his best friend. Hell, he's like my brother. I didn't really think before I spit it out though - he said that girl also said she thinks that we're gay for each other, and I kinda forgot about that part when I said it. Fortunately he took it the way I meant it... I was hoping I didn't accidentally freak him out. Ok, now I need something to do or else I won't stop thinking about this whole scenario. I don't know why, but I have this little tiny feeling in my head that maybe I did mean it the other way. Is it real or is it my brain trolling me? Ok, I've got to start a video or something before I give myself a headache.

**hooray for a normal chapter. I don't want to spoil anything but we have a moment coming up! Sorry if you think it's stupid or whatever... Bear with me :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - So Many Pheelings

**Dan POV**

I started working on a new video. It was basically just a vlog post about how me, Phil, and a couple other friends were gonna go see the fireworks tonight. I had part of the video done, but I needed help with another part because I was going to have someone wave sparklers around. Naturally, I pick Phil for assistance.

I went out and he was sitting on the couch. "Hey Dan, Carrie said she can come, so Chris and PJ are gonna pick us all up here and then we'll drive out there." he announced. "Cool," I said. "Hey would you help me with this video?"

**Phil POV**

I told Dan about our friends coming to the firework show. Then he asked me if I can help him with a video. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" he begs, looking at me with those big, brown, puppy eyes. Normally I just laugh and cave in, but this time I got butterflies in my stomach. I stared into space, or maybe it was his eyes?, for a few seconds but then I blinked and said sure. He briefed me on what I would be doing and we went into the kitchen. I am supposed to wave some sparklers around for dramatic effect, and he picked the kitchen because there is less of a "fire hazard" there. Oh boy, this doesn't sound very good.

"Hey guys! I so me, Phil, and a couple other Youtubers are heading out to the London Eye to watch the fireworks show tonight." he began. On cue, I waved the sparklers around. He threw his hands in the air, but I didn't expect on him doing that, and he knocked the sparkler out of my hand. Unfortunately, out of all the nonflammable surfaces in the kitchen, it had to land on Dan's shirt. "What the fuck, Phil! I thought you were holding it!" he yelled. "Uhhhhh what should I do?!" I said. "Grab some water!" So I ran to the refrigerator and grabbed the water pitcher and dumped it on his flaming shirt. He gasped from the cold. "Holy crap... that is unpleasant" he breathed. I stood there sheepishly. "Heh, sorry" I chuckled nervously. "Well geez, Phil, you couldn't just fill up a bowl from the sink, you had to grab the coldest water in existence?"

We both laughed and shut down the camera. Dan decided he'll make a video about our trip _after_ it. He threw off his cold, soggy shirt. I caught myself staring for a minute but looked away before he turned around. He wasn't necessarily muscular, but he had a nicer skin tone than I do - an even tan shade, while I'm paler than pale. I laughed to myself and went back to my laptop. My phone rang and I went to see who it was - Grace. Oh shit. I picked up for some reason.

"Hey cutie, I found your math book. Do you wanna go out for coffee and I'll give it back?" she cooed. "Um, what are you talking about?" I said rather confused. I could feel her being shocked. "Oh Phil! I didn't realize I called you... I uh hit the wrong number by accident and-" I cut her off: "I don't care. I already know what's going on." She was quiet further. "Heh heh, what's going on?" she said nervously. "I heard you and your friend talking about me at Starbucks today..." I said flatly. I expected her to start denying it or try and comfort me. Instead, she abruptly said "Ok well fine that clears that up. I didn't want to make you upset but since you have to stick your stupid nose into my business then apparently I'll just tell you now." I choked. "But you lied to me!" She snorted. "Being the nice person I am, I didn't want to make you too upset but I guess if you're going to be creepy and spy on me then now I'm totally pissed off. I guess if you weren't going to change for me like _you said_ you would, I have no choice but to move on! I can't be in a relationship with a weirdo! So just drop it, kay?" and then she hung up.

I didn't really know what to do. What did she mean by 'I would change for her'? At the time I thought she was talking about an outfit. I was still shocked - I didn't expect her to totally yell and tell me off. It started bringing back memories. Memories of our fights. The way she bullied me. Then the way the other kids would bully me back when I was in school. I thought I had gotten over it, but she sent it all flooding back. I couldn't help myself. A tear slipped down my face.

Then Dan walked into the room. I thought he was in his room editing something. I turned away but he saw me. "Phil, what's wrong?" he said with a soft tone to his voice. "Just Gra-... well I don't really want to talk about it," I said turning away. "What did she say now?" he asked. I didn't answer. He asked me again. Finally, he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "What happened?" he said seriously. "I don't know!" I shouted. I finally let all the tears out. "She just yelled at me right there and totally broke off everything. I didn't know she was gonna be that mean. Then I just started thinking about all the times she bullied me and pushed me around and it just keeps bringing up all these bad memories..." I was standing now as I was yelling. Dan was quiet. He gave me a hug. Suddenly, everything went slow. I just felt the world slowing down and my mind emptied, except for one thing. Dan. I didn't know what to say, much less what to do. But I didn't have long.

Dan broke away quickly and reached for my phone. "What are you doing?" I asked. He shushed me. I heard a voice answer and I figured who it was. "Hey, bitch! Pretty sweet, you just made a guy cry! I don't care who you are, Phil and I have been friends longer than you have and I'm not gonna let some punk-ass chick beat him like that." I stood there with my mouth open. My speaker volume was somewhat loud, so I could make out what she was saying. She was mad. "You sound like quite the asshole yourself." This just made Dan even madder. "Fuck off. I care about Phil a lot more than you ever will. Just shut up." It was quiet. Then she spoke, and her tone was ice cold. "How sweet outing yourself for your best friend, ass. Leave. Me. ALONE." I grabbed the phone from him. "Wait, I didn't mean for -" but she cut me off. "Just shut up Phil! Go piss off with your boyfriend and leave me alone." "But-" "We, are never ever ever getting back together!" she sang. Ugh, I hated that song. I mashed the End button and slammed my phone on the couch.

The room was really quiet. I just sighed and curled up on the couch, tucking my head in my knees. She made me so mad, yet so dejected. I just wanted to die. But Dan stood up for me, and she called us gay! I just let me head swim around all these thoughts. But it kept going back to that one subject - Dan. He said he cares about me much more than she did. I've always loved him like a brother. But this just felt _different_. I felt a hand on my back. "Sorry. Are you okay?" he said softly. "I didn't mean to do that if it was going to make it worse. It just made me mad, I hate seeing people pick on you. You're the best friend I've ever had, you don't deserve a jerk like that."

I came out of my ball of pity. He gave me another hug - this one warmer, and longer, than the last. "Did you really mean that - when you said you cared about me more than she ever will?" I asked. He said "Well yeah, we've known each other for a lot longer and she obviously doesn't care about you that much." Then I opened my mouth. "I love you..." I muttered. Dan looked taken aback. "I mean, like you know, an amazing friend and stuff!" I started rambling quickly, tripping over my words. "I mean not like she said where she was like you know we're not that haha I know you aren't but what I meant was" and then I was stopped in my tracks. I felt something covering my mouth. I was looking down at the floor, so I didn't really see what had happened, I thought Dan just threw his hand over my mouth. I looked up, but what I saw startled me. His eyes, centimeters away, staring into mine, and our lips, connected for what felt like an eternity.

**Oooooh, cliffhanger! I hope the story is getting more interesting. I'm sorry if you didn't really like the language but Dan tends to use it and I wanted it to be somewhat realistic. Ok if you are following me then thanks for putting up with me! We love Phan!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Kiss and Tell

**Dan POV**

I felt somewhat out of body right now. In the heat of the moment, Phil's embarrassed rambling, and the entire messy situation I helped cause, I found myself locked in a kiss with Phil. He seemed just as surprised as I was - he looked with his bright blue eyes deep into mine, slightly shocked, and I think slightly pleased. We broke apart and he searched for words, but none came out. "I think I'm going to die," he said quietly. Great. I thought that he felt the same way, that deep in my heart, even I wanted it. And apparently I just blew it and he probably thinks I'm a freak. "Sorry." I said and looked down. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Did you really mean that?" he asked. "To be honest, yes." He didn't say anything. "Oh my god I'm sorry, you probably want to go running as far away as possible." I said, starting to get up. "Dan..." he said. I turned around. "I have been thinking" he started. "After all this crap happened, what you said really touched me. I've always loved you like a brother, but deep down in my heart I think there was always something more waiting to be found. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you... In a different way than before."

We looked at each other for a minute. "What did you mean when you said you were going to die?" I asked him. "It felt so surreal, like I was in heaven." I was surprised. "So... I guess we are gay then?" I said, trying out the word. "Well, if you're uneasy about it, we can go slower. Do you just want to start with bi?" He replied. I was looking for the right words, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, because I wasn't quite sure I wanted to get full into it, but at the same time I did feel that same thing in the bottom of my heart, that he was _more_ than just a friend. "Yeah, I think it'd be good to take it slow at first, but I'm definitely willing to try" I finally said. He smiled. We were standing even closer now, and we both were thinking on the same wavelength. He gently took my hand and I squeezed back, and we kissed again. This time it was longer. It felt different. The first time I think we were trying it out. But this time it felt like real love.

"Well Carrie will be here at 7 and we're meeting Chris and PJ here sometime around then, so should we get something to eat and like watch a movie or something?" He said. "Sure". I called our local Chinese place. I ordered sushi; Phil opted for chow mein. After our food arrived we sat on the couch and ate and flipped through movies, eventually deciding on a more dramatic one. We would do this all the time, but this time it felt different. We were sitting closer together, and when we both finished eating, Phil leaned over and put his head on my shoulder. I leaned back and put my arm around him. It felt cozy and warm, I could feel his body heat radiate against mine. I was beginning be more at home with the idea of being in a relationship with Phil.

The movie finished and he sat up. "Good one," he said. He kissed me lightly on the lips, but I for some reason was feeling rather eager and returned the kiss more passionately. I didn't want to go too far with it, but he seemed fine. He wrapped his arms around my middle. I reached up and stroked his dark, soft hair. I decided to get a little bolder and slipped my tongue slightly forward. He granted me entry, and as our tongues danced I felt a shiver go through my body. We finally pulled away. "god, that was amazing," I breathed. He shook and smiled. "It gave me shivers down my spine," he said. "Me too." It was nearing 7, so at least one of our friends should be here soon. "Dan," he said. "do you think we should tell them?" "Tell them what?" "You know, about us." I wasn't really sure. This whole concept was still really new to me. I didn't know how it would feel, would they act different around us? Would they freak out or be cool? _Would they tell the phans? _No, they wouldn't do that. Phil must've noticed me thinking hard about it. "What about Carrie, what if we told her if she gets here before the others and try and gauge her reaction? She's always very open minded, I doubt she'd get grossed out or freak or something." he said. "Um... I'm still unsure, but I think that sounds like a good idea." I said tentatively. "Good." He smiled and kissed me again. It was all just lightly this time, but there was a part of me that really wanted that long, deep passion that was between us earlier. "Phil, wait" I said. "Just once more?" He smiled cheekily. We embraced again, standing this time, and I wrapped my arms around him snugly. He brushed the hair out of my face continued to run his fingers through it. Shit, that felt amazing. He made the first move and slid his tongue forward, and I happily obliged. I had this incredible feeling, like butterflies in my stomach but somewhat different. I've had plenty of girlfriends, but none of them ever felt like this. We were so involved we didn't even hear the door chinkle. "Oh my god," we heard a voice gasp.

We spun around, completely off guard. We forgot that Carrie had a key to the flat. She apparently dropped her bag in shock and just stood there, wide eyed and mouth open. Phil and I just looked at each other, and then at her. She started to crack a smile. "That is going to be one heck of a shitstorm the phans are going to come up with." We sat in the living room. "So yeah, Dan and I are together" Phil said quietly, but I could detect a hint of pride in his voice. "When did all this happen?" She asked. She looked interested, genuinely interested, rather than shocked or disgusted. That was a good sign. "Well, Phil was having some problems with Grace," I said. "Oh I know her. She's never really been that nice." she commented. Phil continued for me. "I was an absolute mess. Totally broken down, but Dan was there to comfort me. To make matters worse, she accidentally called me thinking it was her new boyfriend, and she really yelled at me. Dan called her back and they fought and she told me off and called us gay and lots of things. I was really hurt by it, but when I thought about what Dan did and our relationship up to this point, it seemed sort of real. Then we just kinda had a moment and there it is." "That is so cute!" She squealed. "So this is really new. I think that's really sweet, oh my gosh you guys!" She punched us playfully on the arm. "How do you think Chris and PJ would react?" I asked carefully. She thought for a minute. "I think PJ can be fine with it, you know him, he's very mature. Chris, well he'd be ok with it I think but if you don't exactly want anybody else to know, he might be a problem point." "We hadn't really thought of telling anybody outside of you guys just yet..." I mumbled. "Well we'll soon find out, there here" Phil said, looking towards the window. She got up and went to the door. Phil and I looked at each other, and he squeezed my hand. We can do this.

**yaaaay they came out to each other! Phan is officially here! I hope you liked this chapter, I got started on the previous chapter but I got on a roll and didn't want to leave too much of a cliffhanger So this one is out sooner than expected. I have kind of a lot planned, so stay tuned! thanks for following :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Fireworks

**Phil POV**

I couldn't help but wonder how they would react when we finally told them. This is all really new. It only just started a couple of hours ago. I thought about keeping it secret for a little while longer but Carrie already found out. I guess there's no turning back now. They are our friends, I don't think they'd judge us like Grace did. I just hope they don't tell anybody else...

We went outside and hopped in their car. PJ is the only one of us who has his own car, so it's great that he can drive us. I don't mind public transport but at times like this, a private car is much better. Dan, Carrie and I slid into the back, with me sitting in the middle. "How's it going?" PJ said. "Woot, New Years fireworks!" Dan said, clapping. We started driving to the show, and everyone was talking over each other about this or that. Finally, there was a lapse in the conversation, and it was quiet for a minute. Carrie looked at me, then Dan. She had a questioning look on her face. Dan sucked in his cheeks. Not yet, he mouthed. She shrugged. After finally arriving, we picked a good spot that had a view of the giant Ferris Wheel, but was secluded from the main groups of people so we could enjoy ourselves without a big crowd. We were sitting on a slightly small bench, me, Dan, and Carrie on one side and Chris and PJ on the other. "You guys ok over there? You look a little squished..." Chris said. Dan smiled "We're fine." Chris and I started talking about a TV show we like, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Dan and Carrie having a silent conversation. So are you gonna do it? she mouthed. I don't know, he silently said back. It'll help you get it off your chest, she mumbled below earshot of the others. Dan looked down.

"Hey guys," he started somewhat nervously. He didn't continue immediately, and everyone stopped talking and looked at him. I felt him grab my hand under the table. I squeezed back. "Um, I wanted to tell you something. I mean we wanted to tell you something." Carrie looked at us and PJ watched us intently. "Go on..." he said. "I know this sounds weird, but you guys are our closest friends, and I figured now is as good of a time as any to tell you this. Please don't freak out, but-" he paused. His eyes darted towards me, and I spoke up while he was still looking for words. "We... we are coming out." I said finally.

Carrie leaned back and looked at Chris and PJ for their reaction. PJ looked at me quizzically, then over to Dan, then back to me, and then his face changed as if he just now understood what was going on. "Ohhh," he said. "So you guys are... together?" "Yes." I said quite pridefully. Dan was turning slightly red, but PJ said "You know what, I could kind of see it, so it's not totally a surprise to me." Dan let his breath out. "Good for you!" Carrie clapped. We looked over at Chris, who was smiling behind his hands. "Whats so funny?" Dan asked a little defensively. "Phan is real, bitches!" he laughed. We all started laughing, but when we calmed down I said seriously "But please don't tell anybody. Not yet. We're still trying this out." They all agreed not to let anybody know unless we told them they could. Dan looked relieved. "I'm glad that's over," he said and kissed me lightly. "Too cute!" Carrie cooed. "I want a picture!" Dan spun around quickly and told her definitely _do not_. If it leaks out, the Phans would start a huge internet shitstorm.

The fireworks show looked amazing. We had a great view and the fireworks lit up the London cityscape. I ran to go grab us milkshakes before the finale. Right as I got back, a huge blast shot up into the air, and the multicolored sparks danced and dazzled the sky. We oohed and aahed like little kids. The show was over, and we hung around for a little bit. It started to rain so we ended up dashing to the car, but fortunately this English weather let up for just enough time for us to enjoy the show. In the car, we all talked over each other excitedly, like we always do. But before we got home, I thought of something that made my stomach churn.

It was around 10:30 when they dropped us off and we went inside, slightly soaked. We both split off to take showers, and during the time I was in I kept thinking about the problem that jumped into my mind. I heard thunder rumbling outside. Great. I hate thunderstorms, especially at night. After I finished I went into the living room but Dan was apparently still occupied, so I sat on the couch and watched the storm worsen. The thunder was cracking louder, and it didn't help my nerves at all. I looked across the room and saw Dan go into his bedroom so I followed him in there. "Hey Dan, I just thought of something." I must've sounded really nervous, because he stopped fiddling with his phone and jumped onto the bed and folded his legs under him. He pointed to the bed and I sat down the same. "What's on your mind?" he asked. His dark brown eyes never left my face, his soothing look made me feel a little better. But I was still nervous. "Dan. How do you think we ought to tell our parents?" His face paled a little and he looked down. "Um, I don't really know." "I know we'll have to tell them eventually. If they find out, I'd rather it be from us than like something on the internet." He nodded. "I think you're right," he said. "I wouldn't want my parents to just randomly find out either. But I think our only option is to tell them in person. Something big like this doesn't really go that well over the phone." I agreed, we would have to sit down and tell them. But that scared me even more. My parent's aren't really super strict, but like my dad will always tease me and ask if I have a lady friend and if I do my mom coddles over her and plans out these imaginary weddings in her head. I have no idea how they'd react to the idea that I'm gay. It was silent except for the thunder, which still crashed above us. I winced at a large clap that followed the lightning. "Are you afraid of the thunder?" he asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. "Hah. It irritates me, but my nerves are kinda shot right now. I was worried about our friends but they took it okay, but our parents is a whole other story."

It was almost 12 now. "Well, we should probably go to bed. We can talk about it tomorrow. I'm pretty tired." he said. I started to get up. "Um Phil?" I turned around. He was quiet before he said "Um... if you want to... you can sleep in here." I felt myself smiling a little. He scooted over and I slid under the blanket next to him. We had never felt this close before. It was nice. It made the thunder outside seem to disappear, and it helped my mind clear up a bit. He smiled at me. "It'll be ok. We'll take it slow telling them. If it makes you feel any better, you can just tell them that you're bi. It's not totally different, maybe they'd react better?" He was very sincere in his words, and it made me love him even more. "No Dan. I think I don't want to be just bi. I've never had a girlfriend who cared this much for me. As far as I see it, I am 100% gay for you." He smiled again and I think I even saw him blushing. He leaned over and kissed me again, and as we embraced our bodies wrapped around each other. It felt so warm. So comfortable. So _right_. He broke away and tucked his head under mine. I could smell the sweet vanilla scent in his hair. I started stroking it and before long he was snoring softly. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep as well. And I just felt so amazing. When I woke up today, I had a best friend. Now I have something more.

**D'awww how cute. Sorry if this is a bit of a filler chapter. I think they will be telling Dan's parents first, so hold on to your hats, we are going to wherever-they-live! Thanks for following and if you like it leave me a review :) Thanks danosaurs! (and phillions)**


	7. Chapter 7 - An Emotional Trip

**Phil POV**

It was a week later and we ultimately decided on telling our parents in person - and Dan was going first. We were going to see his parents, and then we were going to go visit mine. Dan seemed fine with the whole thing, but I was really nervous. I don't know how they are going to react. Our friends reacted fine, but that's different. Would my mum freak out? Would my dad disown me? Dan walked into the room and caught me freaking myself out. And I was kinda supposed to be packing as well...

"hey, what's wrong?" he asked. "I'm already finished packing."

I sighed. "I'm just nervous. I don't know how it's going to turn out. I'm just afraid that they're going to hate me."

"Phil, they won't hate you. They're your family, they love you."

"Yeah, I know." I said, pushing by him to grab some clothes from my closet.

"And I love you."

I froze. Did he just say he loved me? Neither of us used that word yet, like really said I love you. I turned around and he looked at me, his gorgeous eyes searching into my face for a reaction. "You just said you loved me." I said quietly.

"Yeah..." He breathed. "I've been thinking about what you said that one night after the New Years fireworks. I guess you seemed the most apprehensive about this relationship at first, but now you're fine with it. It is what you want, isn't it?"

"Of course! I'm just kind of surprised. Neither of us has said that yet."

He walked over and gave me a hug. "Well I'm saying it now." He said softly. I felt my heart melt and my stomach fill with butterflies. "I love you too, Dan. You mean the world to me." And again, we were quickly locked into another amazing kiss. My legs were almost shaking. It felt just too good, absolutely amazing. He stroked the back of my neck, while at the same time working his tongue into my mouth. I didn't quite know what to do with my hands, but I eventually found them in his back pockets. He broke away.

"Now let's finish packing."

**Dan POV**

We made it to the train station with just enough time to board. I told my parents that we were just coming to visit and would stay a day or two. I kept thinking about the moment we had earlier. I said I loved him. And I felt it...this time with all my heart. I never really felt this way about anybody - sure, I had girlfriends, but I didn't feel like this whenever I was with one of them. But I didn't have long to dwell on those thoughts - our train was moving now, and we would be at my house in a little while. Now I genuinely felt a little scared. Up until now, I had always been straight, and my parents always thought I was straight. What would they think now? Don't give yourself a headache, Dan. Just take it slow. It'll be ok. I felt something squeeze my hand. It was Phil. He smiled.

"You okay there?"

"Ha. Yeah I'm fine. Just thinkin."

"I know..." He said. "Me too...me too"

The train pulled into town and I looked out at the station. It was a while since I'd been here, since I'd been home. We walked out and I just took everything in. My house wasn't that far away so we just walked there. I reminisced at the familiar houses and the familiar stores. We turned down my street corner. I walked this street hundreds of times, but this time was very different. Now my nerves were killing me. In just a few hours, I thought, everyone I love will know about us. And I wasn't too sure if that was a good thing. We went up the front steps and Phil squeezed my hand. I rang the doorbell and in just moments it swung open.

"Daniel! It's so nice to see you again!" My mum gushed. She hugged me tight. "And of course it's good to see you too, Phil." She teased. "Come on in! Your bedroom is ready for you. I found an air mattress so whichever one of you wants to sleep on the floor can be quite cozy. But don't worry about all that, just toss your bags in there and come in and visit." We went up the stairs into my old room. We dumped our bags on the bed and went back down. My dad was in the living room watching football. I never got why Americans call it "soccer", and they have their own thing called football that doesn't even relate. But whatever, I was happy to see my parents. My dad gave me a big hug.

"Good to have you back for a bit Dan. How's London been treating you?"

"Oh it's good. We recently went to see the fireworks at the London eye for New Years. That was neat."

"Ooh, I saw that on telly!" My mum said. Phil chuckled. "And what about you, mister Lester?" She asked him.

"Oh I'm quite fine," he said. "Life treats us well. And Dan is a really good flatmate, so I can't complain." He nudged me. I laughed to myself - if only they knew!

We talked for a little while longer about our YouTube, Phil's family, and what my family has been doing lately. Finally mum excused herself to get dinner started. She said she is making shepherd's pie, one of Phil's favorites. My dad went to check his email, so Phil and I went up to our room and unpack. I pulled my laptop and a couple chargers out of the bag, but I just set them down again. That feeling came over me again. How would I tell them? I could say it over dinner, but do I want to do it right then? It's a lot to process over dinner. Phil noticed I was stressing, and he came over and rubbed my shoulders.

"it'll be okay," he said, trying to comfort me.

"I just don't know. I can't know, really. I'd like to know what they would do so I can find the right words."

"Well just think about it for now. I'll be there too. It might be awkward but you can do it." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Then we both flopped down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. I tried to think of something to say to try and get some sort of conversation going, but I figured it wasn't necessary. The silence was mutual, and we both enjoyed just each other's company. No need for words. Phil finally spoke.

"You know I heard a song and it made me think of you."

"oh yeah? What was it?"

He grinned. "Crazy in love."

"Boy you got me looking so crazy right now..."

He laughed. His eyes sparkle when he laughs. I couldn't help but just look at those beautiful blue orbs. As much as I was worried about telling my parents, my mind was also thinking "this is my boyfriend. My boyfriend. The guy I love. The guy who loves me back." My chest swelled along with those thoughts. I put my arm around his neck and stroked his hair. He sighed and we just laid there until we finally heard the call to dinner.

He jumped up and looked at me. My heart started pounding.

"Phil? I decided I don't want to tell them during dinner." I said nervously.

"But Dan you said you would. It's easier to just get it over with."

"I know, I know. I will tell them after dinner. We can all sit down and talk about it and focus only on that. Over dinner might be too much for them." I said. He shrugged.

We went downstairs to join my parents who were already seated at the table. "Oh boy, this looks amazing!" Phil said. It did look really good, but I was totally not hungry. When my stomach gets in knots, the last thing I want to do is eat. But we sat down and started eating anyway. Conversation was very small - the weather, how busy London is, how quiet home is now that we've moved out. I was relaxing more and getting a little of my appetite back. Then my dad nonchalantly asked a question that brought it all back.

"So Dan, is there a lady friend you'd like to share about?" he said and grinned. I think my heart stopped, or maybe I just choked. Phil looked at me.

"Um, well yes and no." I said, trying to sound cool with it. "But I'd rather talk about it later... I'm still focused on eating."

"Oh sure," my mum laughed. "You can tell us over tea tonight. She must be special!"

I tried to chuckle, but I think I sounded more like a dying horse. Phil squeezed my hand under the table. There's no going back now. We already established when I was going to tell them. Geez, I should've worded it better. They are probably thinking I'm engaged to some girl or something.

My parents cleared the table and Phil and I went up to our room for a minute. I just needed a breather. I sat on the bed and stared into space, letting my thoughts try to slowly empty out. Phil was quiet but sat next to me the whole time. "This is it," I whispered.

**Phil POV**

I felt really bad - I've never seen Dan so nervous. Usually he's very confident. Even when he's upset, he still keeps his pride and dignity. But this time he looked like a scared little child. It made my heart break for him, but it has to be done. To make things worse, we have to do it all again at _my_ parent's house... He whispered "this is it," and stood up. I jumped up with him and gave him a hug before we walked out of the room. By the way he was walking, I could tell he was trying to cover up how he was feeling. When we got downstairs, his mum already had the tea out on the table in the living room. We sat down on the couch while they each occupied separate chairs. Dan looked calm on the outside, but on the inside I could see he is panicking.

"Oh it's been so long since we've all been together..." his mum reminisced.

His dad laughed. "Oh hey, I just remembered, Dan." Uh oh. Here it comes.

"Weren't you going to tell us something important?" he asked innocently. I had to brace myself.

"Yes." Dan said calmly. "Actually, that is probably the reason why we came. There's something really important I need to tell you."

His mum cracked a smile. "Is it still about a girlfriend? Are you engaged? OOH that would be so cute!"

My stomach was churning and I wasn't even telling them about us. Heck, they weren't even my parents! But Dan looked calm still. I wondered if he is still panicking or if he somehow managed to swallow it. If he did I hope I can learn how to do that when we get to my parents' house...

"Well, like I said earlier, yes and no." He continued. "I am in a relationship."

"Aw, you should've brought her." his dad winked.

"Well... there's just one problem with that." Dan said and looked down. "Her is the wrong word."

His parents looked confused. Crap, they aren't getting his subtlety. "What do you mean, Dan? Are you in a relationship with a cat or something? Can you just tell us?" his dad said with his head cocked to the side like a confused bird.

"Sorry... what I mean is... I am in a relationship... but it's not a girl... it's a guy." He said slowly.

I looked at his parents for their reaction. His mum's eyes popped open and his dad started choking on his tea. His mum patted him on the back before continuing.

"Dan... are you saying -" she said and paused.

"Yes mum. I'm gay."

She still looked flabbergasted. His dad finally got over his choking and just stared with his mouth open. Dan looked like he wanted to shrink into the couch and disappear.

"When did this happen?" his dad said after an excruciatingly long - and awkward - silence.

"A few weeks ago really." Dan said. "A guy I've known for a long time, we've been really good friends. He was having horrible trouble with his girlfriend, and I guess when I was just trying to comfort him, something clicked."

His parents exchanged looks and Dan glanced over at me. Here it comes, his eyes said.

"Who is it?" his mum asked. "Is he someone we know? Is he nice?"

Dan looked at me, and then with some apparently newfound courage, he looked his parents in the eyes. "It's Phil. We've been the greatest of friends, and deep down it was there but I don't think we ever knew it until something finally clicked. I wanted to tell you in person because it's a big deal. But if you don't like it, then I think you should just accept it, because we are in love. We're not breaking it anytime soon."

His parents looked at him, then me, then each other. It was quiet for a long time. I think Dan's courage eventually wore off, and I saw a tear start to well up in his eyes. His dad stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. I think even his dad had a tear in his eyes. He finally spoke.

"Son, I am proud of you. It was quite a shock to us because, well, we thought you were always so sure of yourself being straight. But the courage you had to sit down face to face and tell us... I damn well respect that."

His mum came over too. "Oh Dan, I'm so sorry you were so worried. We didn't mean to look shocked. We just didn't really see it coming. But we love you so much. We couldn't ever hate you over something like your sexuality. And you showed us that you love us just as much, because you came all the way to tell us."

I sat sort of numb, watching the whole thing. I was sickly nervous, but now I felt like I wanted to cry - not because I was upset, but I wanted to cry the same way you do at a happy ending in a movie that is just too beautiful. His mum looked down at me, the only one still sitting, and came over and hugged me too.

"We love you too, Phil. After all, you're going to be part of our family." she smiled. "And you are a son-in-law that I couldn't be happier with."

I couldn't help but feel myself smiling ear to ear. The hugging finally subsided and they stood together and thanked us for caring about them enough to tell them, let alone work up the bravery to do so. I looked at my shoe, but Dan smiled and leaned over and kissed me. Right in front of his parents! I was pretty embarrassed, but they didn't really seem to care. His dad just looked down, still smiling, and his mum wiped away a tear.

It was getting late, and we all decided to head to bed. It was a big evening and we were all tired. Dan's dad nudged him and said "Guess I don't need to tote around that air mattress for ya." Dan laughed nervously but I could tell that he was genuinely happy with the way everything went. They departed for their room, and we to ours. After showering and changing to my pajamas, Dan came out of the bathroom still smiling. Earlier he looked so horribly scared and helpless, but now he looks almost serene, if you will.

He pulled me into an embrace and rested his head on my shoulder. "Thank goodness that's done." he said quietly. I laughed. He turned his head to kiss me just gently, but before he could pull away I returned it with much more passion. Before we knew it, we were both on the bed, and he was on top of me. I brushed my hands through his hair, taking care not to touch his neck - he hates anybody touching his neck. He brushed his soft lips across my jawline, making his way to my neck, leaving small kisses all over it and grinding his hips into mine. I just laid back and closed my eyes. My chest felt like it was on fire, a good kind of on-fire, and if he wasn't on top of me then I probably would've been shaking from the excitement. He very lightly traced his tongue down my jawline again and met my mouth with a fiery kiss. I got so involved, I almost didn't notice a hand slightly pulling on my pajama pants. I pulled away.

"Wait, I don't want to do this." I said.

"Why?" he breathed lustfully.

"Well, we're at your parents' house. It'll just feel weird. Let's wait until we get back home."

"As you please," he smiled and kissed my forehead. We laid back on our pillows still wrapped tightly around each other. As I drifted off to sleep, I replayed what happened over again in my mind. My parents won't be bad, I told myself. It'll be just like this. They might be surprised but they'll love me anyway. And I can do it because I'm doing it for Dan. I snuggled closer to his warm body and felt him snore lightly into my chest. I don't need to be scared. No matter what happens, Dan will always be there for me. And I'll be there for him.

**sorry for this chapter being so long but it's an important one! Things are cute and fluffy right now but don't worry, drama is on the way! Hope you are enjoying it, please leave me a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - That Was Easy

**Phil POV**

Dan and I were sitting at the table with my parents. They had brought up the subject of if I was in a relationship, and I decided to tell them straightforward.

"Mum, dad. Theres something I need to tell you. Before I do, I just want you to know that I still love you and I don't want you to think of me any differently."

My mum leaned forward inquisitively. "Yes Phil? What is it?"

I squeezed Dan's hand under the table. "Well... I'm gay. I'm in a relationship with Dan."

My dad's face soured. "You're _what?_"

"I don't believe this," my mum said, shaking her head.

"Wait, I just wanted to-" I started, but was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear any more." my dad said, turning away. "I didn't raise a faggot."

I was cut by that harsh word. I never in my life expected to get something like that from them. Why didn't they get it? My chest kept sinking lower and lower. I looked for Dan, but suddenly he wasn't there. He was just gone. My parents stood up.

"Just go." My mum said flatly. "We've had enough. Just leave."

Before I realized it, I was crying. Hard. "No mum, please! You don't understand!" My words fell on deaf ears. I stepped out of the house, frantically looking for Dan. I couldn't find him anywhere. But my problems worsened when I ran into Grace.

"Welcome back," she said sinisterly. "I hope you don't miss Dan that much."

"Where is he? What have you done to him?" I shouted. The tears kept falling. I was scared, lost, and confused. Why were my parents so vicious with the way they reacted? Why is Grace here? Where is Dan? None of this is making sense!

"Phil!" I heard Dan's voice. I looked up, but I was blinded by the sun. Then all of a sudden everything faded, and I found myself in bed looking up at the ceiling and accidentally staring at the light. I rolled over to see Dan shaking me.

"Phil? You looked like you were having an awful dream." He said.

"I was. My parents disowned me and then Grace appeared, but I couldn't find you anywhere. It was scary to say the least."

"Hey, it's alright," he said, pulling me into a good morning kiss. "Don't scare yourself before we actually get there. I doubt it would go over like that."

I smiled. I guess it was my subconscious getting the better of me - trying to get me all worked up and worried before any of this actually happened. We headed downstairs for breakfast. We were going to head to my parents' house today. I felt pretty nervous, especially after that dream, but when I saw how Dan's parents reacted, I felt a little better. And besides, he would be right there next to me, ready to stand up for me just like he did for me when Grace was being a jerk. We finished our breakfast and got our bags ready. His parents looked like they didn't want us to leave. It was nice really; they truly cared about us and supported our relationship. It made me feel like I was already part of their family.

**Dan POV**

I kind of felt bad for not staying a very long time. We did already make plans with Phil's parents to be there sometime today. Phil was upstairs getting his bag, and I was waiting for him, already packed. My mum came over and gave me a big hug.

"Oh Dan, we'll miss you! Promise you'll come see us soon, okay?"

"You take care of Phil, you hear?" My dad said with a serious face. "I don't want him calling me up to complain about his boyfriend." I looked at him quizzically for a second, and then he grinned and winked. He's always kidding around. To be honest, I was really surprised that my parents took it this well. Here it is, only a day after our announcement, and they're joking with us as if we're already married or something. Huh... Married... That word stuck in my mind. Being together forever with the person you love. My thoughts were interrupted by Phil coming down the stairs.

"All set!" He smiled.

My mum gave him a hug too. "Take it easy! I know you're adults now but it was only yesterday you guys were so little and precious." She gushed. Typical mum - that "I can't let my babies go" thinking. But she was sweet about it, I didn't really mind.

We waved goodbye to them and walked the short distance to the train station. We were both rather quiet as we walked, but I still couldn't take my mind off that word. I had to ask Phil.

"Phil?"

"Yo..."

I thought for a minute. "How do you feel about getting married?"

"Are you proposing?" He smiled and elbowed me.

"No, I'm serious. What would you think about it?"

"I thought we were just trying to take it slow?"

"I know, but I was just asking. I wanted to get your opinion."

"Well THAT escalated quickly!" He joked, holding up an invisible beer bottle akin to the meme.

I laughed for a second, but then I paused to let him know I was serious.

"I don't know," He said. "I guess it never really crossed my mind. I think we're a bit early in this to be thinking about that, though, aren't we?"

"I guess. But it is something to think about." I said. It was quiet for a minute.

"I love you," he said, squeezing my hand.

"Love you too, Philly."

We boarded our train and headed towards Phil's parents' house. It had been a really long time since I was the. But then it was a really long time since I've been to my own parents' house. We were quiet again on the train, each listening to our own music. I still thought about our conversation. Did he really mean he thinks its just too early? Or does he not want to, like ever? I love Phil. I mean, I love him. After everything we've been through so far, I don't think I could not love him. He just means to much to me...

The train pulled into the station and we were off to his parents' house! They were located farther from the station than my parents were, but we didn't really feel like paying a cab so we just walked. After all, the walking should do us good to get us ready for another intense moment. I could tell Phil was nervous. I squeezed his hand and we walked up the steps to the door. He rang the bell, and after a few moments his dad answered.

"Phil, you're here! That was quick. We didn't expect you until around dinner." he said happily.

"Yeah, the train was fast." Phil smiled and hugged his dad. I could tell he was happy to see them, but he was also afraid. After hugging his mum and saying hello, we went down the hall to drop our stuff in the bedroom. Phil looked a lot more afraid now than he did then. I gave him a hug - it was all I really knew I could do.

"I just don't know..." He said quietly.

"It'll be okay. Tell them after dinner when everybody is settled down, like I did. Think about what you'll say so you can be ready." I kissed him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. There were pangs of fear in them, but at the same time, a slight look of comfort. I don't care what happens, I'll be there to support him.

We went into the living room and sat down and had tea and talked with his parents. His dad had the television on, and he was half watching the news programme, half talking to us. There was a slight lapse in the conversation, and a news bit came on so we listened. The announcer was talking about how Lady Gaga had created this bus that follows her tour, to help kids who have to deal with bullying.

"Now that's just sad," Phil's mum said. "They noted quite a number of teens who committed suicide because they were bullied over something personal like their sexuality."

Phil and I exchanged glances. She continued.

"Phil, I hope you tell us if you ever felt like that. I wouldn't want you to be depressed or suicidal because you were afraid of us or your friends rejecting you. I know you're heterosexual, but if you ever changed your mind, I don't want you to be afraid of us. It's sad to see all the people who were and took their own life rather than taking a chance and living for themselves."

Phil sat with his mouth open. I was quite taken aback as well. Well she made that freakin' easy! Phil's eyes lightened and he started to talk.

"I'm actually extremely relieved to hear you say that, mum."

"Aw, really? Why?" She said.

I could see Phil getting excited. This was super easy for him. Geez, he gets all the luck.

"Well mum, and you too, dad, that's the reason we came. I wanted to tell you that I am gay, and I am proud to say I am in love with Dan!"

They looked pretty surprised as well. I didn't think he'd put it that way. But hey, they really opened the way for him, how could he actually go wrong?

"Well wasn't that convenient timing!" She said, laughing.

"I'll say!" His dad chuckled. Now I was really surprised. They were just laughing about it. They took it seriously, but they took it lightly as well. I thought that was really sweet.

"Oh Phil, I'm so happy you told us. You've got yourself a pretty young man right there." She cooed. I blushed and looked down. They were _really _taking this well. Here I was scared out of my mind to tell my parents and Phils parents are totally fine with it, even inadvertently getting all the hard parts out of the way for him.

For the rest of the evening, the air was still just as light as it was before the announcement. We chatted and laughed through dinner and even went out for ice cream. Phil looked really happy - we were just enjoying life as usual as if nothing ever happened. I was also completely relieved that this whole thing went over well. Granted, this is just our friends, we haven't told any of the phans yet, but still knowing that they approve and care really makes me feel better. Even though our weekend trip is almost over and I am really looking forward to getting home, I was enjoying staying with our parents. But most of all I was happy to be spending it with Phil.

**How exciting! Thanks for following if you are, have some hugz :) We are pretty fluffy right now but don't worry I have some drama and suspense yay. ciao ciao :3**


	9. Chapter 9 - Shake Things Up

**Phil POV**

I woke up early this morning in my old bedroom and Dan at my side. Dan was pretty stressed at telling his parents about us, but mine took it really well. We were only here for about a day or two and it's time to go back home - I had mixed feelings. I was so happy, I felt kinda like a little kid again. You know, like your parents take care of all the household chores and you have all the time to hang out with your friends. But at the same time I did want to get home and resume life. And life will certainly be more interesting now that Dan and I are together. Dan was quiet as we picked up our bags; I could tell he was anxious to get home as well. We walked down the long hallway to find my mom bustling around the kitchen cleaning the morning dishes and my dad reading the newspaper.

"Aw, you don't have to leave yet Phil." She said with a joking whine. I laughed.

"It's alright mum, we'll be back again soon, don't worry."

She gave us both hugs. "You two be careful, it's a jungle out there."

We said our last goodbyes and headed out the door. This time we had a cab to take us to the train station, so we got there pretty quickly. We were almost to the point of running late, but we managed to get on the train on time. I laughed to myself - Dan is always late. We were lucky we didn't miss the train, but I think that my mum wouldn't have minded, she'd probably ask us stay over again. We didn't really have much to talk about so we each plugged in our iPods. I put my iPod on shuffle and looked over at Dan's. he was listening to that new band Fun that he likes. A song came on that made my ears perk up. It was called 1+1 and it was done by Beyoncé. I liked some of her stuff, I guess I just didn't notice this one when I bought one of her albums.

_"If I ain't got nothing, I got you. If I ain't got something, I don't give a damn, because I got it with you.  
I don't know much about algebra but I know 1 plus 1 equals 2. It's me and you, that's all we'll have when the world is through."_

The lyrics gave me this warm tingly feeling inside. I looked over at Dan, who was looking out the window, staring into space. The words make me think of him. I don't really care what happens, as long as we are happy together then that's all I need. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder and just let the music drift me away.

**Dan POV**

The train pulled into our station and we jumped off. It was so nice to be back in London! We raced to our flat, stopping into the nearby shop quickly to buy some maltezers. Phil grabbed the mail - it was mostly junk, but a phan from the States sent us some whoppers... American maltezers I guess. I didn't care, more for me! We jumped into the lift and went up. This trip to our parents' was short but hectic and I was just so ready to be home. The lift doors opened and I almost fell over backwards in surprise. A face greeted us at the door. It was my old girlfriend, Lana. We broke up probably 2 years ago, but we kept in touch occasionally.

"Hey Dan!" She said. "I came by but you weren't in. I was about to leave but here you are!"

"Oh, uh hey..." I stuttered. Phil looked at me curiously trying to determine the situation.

"I just had something I wanted to tell you," she said. "Can we walk and talk?"

"Um yeah I guess" I said.

"I'll put our stuff away." Phil said and took my bag and walked down the hall to our flat.

I was still standing in the lift, and she got on and pushed the down button. "I was just thinking about you for a while and thought I'd come visit."

"Actually I was out of town. Didn't you call first?"

She shook her head no. "Doesn't matter I ran into you anyway."

We stepped out onto the pavement.

"I know it's been a long time since we were together, but I've really been missing you," she said. Uh oh, this isn't going to be good.

"Oh really?" I said. I was trying to sound turned off, but I think I ended up sounding interested... damn.

"Would you still be open to getting back together? I know I did tell you I was dating another guy but that's long over... he just wasn't _you_." she said, stopping to look at me.

My heart was pounding now. I did care about her, she was a good friend of mine, and when we broke up I did tell her I would be open to getting back together. But I never expected what happened between me and Phil. I had to say something, but I can't make her think that I'm going to get back with her - but can I tell her about Phil right now? I didn't have a whole lot of time to think, because she saw me lost in thought and moved in, tenderly placing a kiss on my lips.

"Does that help your decision?" she grinned. The smile faded because I looked more confused than sure.

"Um... I just, I can't." I said. "I'm already with someone."

"Oh..." she said, trailing off. "But we're still friends, right?"

"Well yeah," I answered.

"I dunno, maybe if it doesn't work out for you, you always have another option," she said and winked at me.

I laughed nervously, but that wasn't a smart move - she took it as a yes. Then she gave me a hug, quickly kissed me on the cheek, and bounced off down the street. That's some bloody nerve she's got: I know some girls who if they saw that would come chasing after her with a sledgehammer. But that just reminded me of Phil, who didn't seem that excited either. Would he be mad or jealous? He knows I love him, we had this whole discussion. I walked in quickly and jumped in the lift.

The door was unlocked when I arrived at my floor. I walked in but it was somewhat quiet. I poked my head into my room - my bag was on my bed. I peeked into his room, but it was empty, he must've put his stuff away by now.

"Phil?" I called. I walked into the kitchen and found him with his back to me, stirring a cup of tea.

"Oh hey there you are, sorry just Lana was-" I started.

"She was just what?" he said, turning around.

"She just said she wanted to catch up a bit, since it's been a while. But I told her relationship-wise, I am occupied." I tried to explain.

"So I guess you had to kiss her to explain all that?" he said. His tone was cold, and his eyes were icy. I've never really seen him like this. We've been mad at each other before over stuff, but this was different.

I started to talk but no words came out. "How did-" I finally managed to choke up. He thrust his thumb towards the window. Aw shit, he was watching us the whole time. It would be easy for someone to mistake what was going on without hearing what we were saying.

"Phil, I know what you're thinking, and that is totally not what happened. She kissed me when I was trying to come up with the right words to tell her that _no_, I'm not interested."

He looked at me for what felt like forever until he finally sighed and said "Ok."

"I didn't mean for it to look like that, forgive me?" I said softly, coming up to hug him. He pushed my arms away.

"I'm just gonna step out for a minute... " he mumbled, walking out the door and into the hallway.

"Phil, wait," I said chasing after him. He kept going.

"Phil, why are you acting like this? You know I love you much more than I even like her!" I called.

"Because I'm just hurt, okay?!" he yelled back. "It was pretty rough going through that crap with Grace! I'm just having a hard time dealing with stuff like that right now, and I really didn't expect _you_ to be the one to do that to me!"

I stood helplessly and just watched him walk away. It didn't really seem like it was that big of a deal, why was he so upset? He was down the hall almost to the lift. He stopped and turned to look at me before he pushed the button.

**Hello, followers! I hope this chapter brings a bit of a nice change of pace, I don't want it to be all fluff n stuff. Sorry if the plot feels cliche - it should get better and I am also thinking of a potential sequel? Anyway if you are following or favoriting thanks so much, leave me a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Out of Proportion

**Phil POV**

I turned and gave Dan one last look before I stepped into the lift. He stood there and watched. He didn't say anything, but I think that was because he just didn't even have words. I felt bad for reacting the way I did, but I just needed some time to vent. I was still deeply hurt by Grace and I couldn't believe it when I saw Dan and Lana kissing. Part of me wanted to run back to him and hug him and apologize for getting upset, but for some reason I didn't. I don't want to say its pride; it feels more like I just need some space to vent, but at the same time I almost want Dan to come and prove to me that he loves me and that Lana was just a mistake. He said he did... And I know he does. But is he having second thoughts about our relationship? His parents accepted it, so did mine, and so did our friends. I know he said that it was all Lana missing him and he said he told her he wasn't interested, but what if she sparked old feelings in him and he ditched me? If maybe it was before when we were just friends, I didn't really mind his girlfriends as long as he was happy. But it's different now... I don't want to be without him. Yet here I am, foolishly walking away from just a misunderstanding and possibly turning it into something way out of whack.

I didn't really have a destination, so I figured I'd just walk into Starbucks and get something to help me calm down. And by some twist of fate, Lana was there.

"Oh hey Phil, long time no see," she said.

"Oh, uh hey." I mumbled.

"What's up? You seem down." She said innocently.

"No I'm fine, just a little tired maybe." I said trying to sound confident.

"Are ya sure?" She asked. She seemed like she was trying to help. As much as I didn't like her a few minutes ago, I almost felt bad, because she seemed actually concerned with my problem.

"Well, not really..." I said. "I had an argument with D-... The person that I love... And I just feel really bad. They told me it was a mistake but I am just blowing it out of proportion."

"Oh I am sorry, I know what that is like" she said. "I heard that you and Grace had a falling out."

Huh, she thinks Grace is the problem here! I thought about whether or not I should tell her it's Dan. I want her to see that Dan is taken, by _me._ If I tell her, maybe it will turn her off enough to where she'll leave us alone... But then again, this could just create an even bigger problem. She cocked her head as if she was waiting for my answer. Finally I spoke up.

"Well, there was trouble with Grace, but I'm over her. Been over her. It's someone else."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, who is she?"

I sucked in my breath and looked her in the eye. "It's not a her. It's a guy. It's Dan."

She widened her eyes and looked at me with surprise. "You two are... Together?" She said, grimacing with the last word.

"Yeah. I love him. I know you didn't know that when you came by, but I am kind of mad at him for not just telling you straight up. I'm just hurt by Grace's crap and I didn't want to go through it again, but for some stupid reason I walked away and now it's turning into a bigger mess."

She watched me intently, thinking about all that I said. I felt really awkward about her asking what the problem was and me opening up but then telling her that she was part of the problem.

"Oh... Well, I'm sorry," she said quietly. Her phone sounded. "I have to go, sorry." She said.

"It's okay, sorry for making this bigger than it is." I mumbled.

She walked out of Starbucks, and I sighed and put my head in my hands. Why did I have to be foolish and talk to her? It's probably going to make much more problems that it will solve. I looked out the window as I was thinking when something caught my eye. Oh snap... She just went into our building! This could get ugly.

**Dan POV**

I sat on the couch feeling sorry for myself. Why couldn't I have just outright told her no? Why did I have to make Phil upset? I just kept kicking myself as I replayed what happened over and over in my mind. The door buzzed and I jumped up. Phil came back! I swung it open, but it was Lana. Ugh, great.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" She said seriously.

"Whatever" I grumbled.

"Look, I know what happened, and I'm sorry for making you guys fight," she explained. "I ran into Phil at Starbucks and he told me what happened."

"Oh god, really?" I asked. She nodded.

"It kind of made me think are you guys actually well suited for each other?" She said.

"What do you mean?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I mean, do you even know if this is real? A small thing happens and you guys blow up. I'm just saying realistically, would you have a happy relationship with Phil?"

"Of course. I love Phil and he loves me. This is just a hiccup." I said defensively.

"He seemed pretty upset, like he didn't even want to go back. When I left he was just sitting there."

What? Did she just say that? Does Phil hate me for doing this? It didn't seem like that big of a deal! And now he "doesn't want to come back".

"I don't want to look intrusive, but Dan, I care about you too, and I don't want you to be unhappy. Even if Phil comes back, how do you know something like this wont happen again? _I_ still love you, Dan. I don't want you to get hurt." She said, looking me in the eyes.

Suddenly I felt sick. She smiled, but now I am starting to see through it. I think she's using this scenario to try and get me to push Phil away and get back together with her. I thought she was helping. She's just making it worse. Now I can see why Phil was upset - he could see how she was trying to lure me in. She's almost as bad as Grace... then again they are friends, so I wouldn't put it past her. I could feel rage building in my chest. She saw my face and moved closer to me.

"It's okay," she said softly. She held my hand and leaned in, kissing me. Then the door swung open.

**Phil POV**

~10 Minutes Earlier~

I jumped out of my chair and ran out the door. What was she going to do? Was she going to yell at Dan and tell him how much he hurt me? That would just make it more awkward because then Dan will know I talked to her. Then another thought passed through my mind - suppose she tries to use our fight as an excuse to get back together? She's friends with Grace, she could be making up some big lie this very moment. I had to get up there. I jumped into the lift and mashed the close-door button. When it arrived at the top I flew out and ran down the hall towards our flat. The door was unlocked so I swung it open and walked in. But I was too late. She had Dan in an embrace and they were locked in a kiss. Dan saw me and jumped back nearly knocking her down.

"Phil! I need to-" he started, but I cut him off.

"No, you don't, you can save it. I'll go." I said in defeat, turning around to walk out the door.

**How sad :( I had more to this chapter but I decided on breaking it up because I think shorter chapters are a bit easier to read. Would you guys prefer longer or shorter? Thanks for following and thanks for your reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - I Need You

**Note: this is the smutty chapter, which is why this story is rated M. If you don't like smut then I will put notes where it starts and ends so you can avoid it; if not then just keep reading.**

**Phil POV**

I felt my heart crumbling inside my chest. With Lana's forwardness to try and steal Dan away from me (not to mention Dan not really doing anything about it), I didn't even know what to do. I just turned and started to walk away again. This time, would I come back?

"Phil! Don't go! I need to talk to you." he said, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around.

"About what?" I said, trying to sound annoyed even though really I felt like I was going to cry. Lana just stood and watched with her arms crossed.

"Phil, you can't leave. I'm sorry for being foolish and not sticking up for you - for us - this is all a stupid mistake." He said softly.

"Dan, it's okay." Lana said, reaching for his hand. I shook my head.

"Dan, you said you loved me. I know I've said this like 3 times but I'm tired of getting hurt. By Grace, by all of my previous girlfriends, by a lot of my 'friends' in school, and I don't want the next person on my list to be you. Make a decision, it's me or her." I tried to sound firm, but my voice was beginning to break as the lump in my throat got larger. Lana looked at him, then at me, and then grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Oh no, I thought. But he suddenly jerked his arm away from her and walked up to me. He looked into my eyes, and I could see that his were red from tearing up. I got butterflies in my stomach when he spoke.

"Phil, my immediate first answer is _you_. I don't want to be without you. Even before we were in this relationship, I wondered what life would be like when we eventually had to go our separate ways. I _love_ you, and there is nobody in this world who I'd rather be with."

Now the tears were running down my face. "You mean that?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, wiping the tears away from my face. He looked over at Lana, who said sarcastically: "Aww, that is so cute and repulsive at the same time!" Now Dan looked mad.

"You can just leave, I've had enough of you trying to sabotage our relationship. You sound just like Grace when you say shit like that." He exclaimed. She looked shocked at first, but then her face soured and she simply walked out.

"This isn't the last of me" she hissed before slamming the door.

"I'm sorry that all this happened," he said looking down.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I wanted to just run back and say I'm sorry it's not your fault but for some reason I didn't." I said. He hugged me and I buried by face into his chest.

"I wish I just spoke up and didn't let her do that," he mumbled.

"Yeah... but we're better now, right?"

"Right." He smiled, leaning towards me until our lips were touching. I returned his kiss with more ferver. We stayed like that for a minute, and I was feeling perfect, like everything was just magically solved. But of course, nothing happens that way, but I can at least enjoy the moment while I can. Dan finally pulled away.

"Let's do something special so we don't have to keep thinking about earlier. Let's just pop out for a little while." He said.

"That sounds great if you like being cold and wet," I said pointing to the window. He laughed.

"Ok how about we just run out and grab some Chinese for dinner then?"

"Sounds fun."

We dashed out into the cold rain and into the shopping plaza. Dan shook like a dog to get the water off, messing up his hair in the process. I didn't care though. That's what makes you beautiful, I thought. We walked hand in hand for some reason. Not that it was a bad thing, but we hadn't really been that public about our relationship up to this point. Nobody really watched us anyway, and fortunately we didn't run into any fans to brew up and Internet storm on twitter. But we were happy, and that's all that matters.

We picked up our dinner and ran back home. Dan flipped through channels while we stuffed our faces full of Chinese. By the time we finished laughing and talking, the rain was intensifying and it was getting dark outside. It must be getting late. Dan looked like he was thinking about something.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked him.

"I was wondering when we should do another Phil is not on fire or amazing Dan. A lot of fans have been requesting it lately." He replied

"Definitely, but do we have to do it right now? I'm kind of tired to make a video tonight...it's a very energetic process."

"I know that's right."

"Sorry to disappoint you... Hope you won't be too bored this evening." I joked.

"Whatever. Why don't we just watch a movie then?"

I went into the kitchen and threw some popcorn in the microwave and Dan went and picked us out a good movie. After putting some tea together, I grabbed our popcorn and we headed to the couch. Even though we have a very large and comfy sofa, we ended curled up together in the corner seat - Dan with his arm around me and I resting my head on his chest. I felt so happy to be like this after all that happened earlier today.

**Dan POV**

The movie was a good one, and exciting drama full of suspense and a touch of romance. As the credits ran up the screen, I leaned over and said: "good pick" before kissing Phil. He returned it passionately, and before long we were tangled together on the couch - my hands wrapped around his neck and his in my hair, and our tongues gliding against each other.

**~Smut begins... If you don't like it then skip this part!~**

* * *

Our kisses grew deeper and more intense, if that was possible, and I felt Phil moving his hands up along inside my shirt. Within seconds it was off and across the floor. I did the same to him, and at first he blushed but he quickly got used to it. I shivered with excitement...he was all mine and I was all his. I moved down his neck kissing and gently biting him as he moaned with pleasure. He stopped running his fingers through my hair, but I suddenly found them tugging at my jeans. This time however we had no hesitation. He rolled them down and threw them off, leaving me in just my boxers. I kept kissing him, working my way down his chest and eventually to his jean zipper, which came off in no time.

"You okay with this?" He breathed.

"As long as you are." I answered.

Then all of a sudden we found ourselves completely without clothes. I had never seen Phil naked before, and I never thought about him as such, so this was pretty new to me. Phil seemed to be checking me out as well. I have never done it with a guy, so I was a bit left on my own to try and discover what would work best for us. I reached down for Phil's rising member, which throbbed when I grabbed it. He reached out for mine and began to work it slowly. Holy shit, that was amazing. My legs were shaking from the excitement. Finally, I lowered my head, taking the tip of Phil's member in my mouth and trying it out. Not so bad. I lowered until it was almost all the way in my mouth. Phil gasped. I slowly started to work it, building up pace. He continued to moan as I went.

"D...Dan..." He gasped. I kept going - him calling my name just made me even hotter. I started going faster and faster and I felt him throbbing. He dug his nails into the couch cushion.

"Dan! I'm..." He moaned. I didn't pay too much attention to him, but I soon found out what he was trying to tell me. With a loud cry, he suddenly jerked forward and I felt something hit the back of my throat. He quickly filled my mouth with a warm liquid. Wow, this was not like I expected. Apparently I was making a face, because Phil looked at me somewhat embarrassed. I gulped hard, trying not to taste it.

"That's what she said," he laughed. He reached down and continued to work me until I too came with an explosion of pleasure I had never really felt before.

* * *

**~Le smut is over~**

I collapsed on top of Phil and into the couch. We were both pretty worn out.

"That was amazing, Dan." he smirked.

"No kidding."

It was late now and after these events we were tired as hell. I grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the couch and covered us with it. He snuggled up against me and soon fell asleep. I smiled before I drifted off too - for a minute there earlier today, I thought I almost lost my boyfriend. But I didn't, he's still there, and to me the world seems perfect right now. Nothing is perfect and it's too good to last, but I enjoyed this moment as much as I could. I kissed him lightly on the forehead, not wanting to wake him, and laid back on my pillow and smiled before finally falling asleep.

**Back together! I hope this smut chapter is not offending anybody... If so I'm very sorry please don't kill me! And if you enjoyed it well then an awkward thank you... So um yeah hope you all have been enjoying this story so far, thanks for following and thanks for any reviews you leave :). I was in the groove with writing these past couple of days so I got quite a few chapters out so hopefully it will last but if it doesn't I promise I'll have one up soon. TTFN, ta ta for now :3**


	12. Chapter 12 - It's Official

**Dan POV**

I woke up a bit confused at first. I wasn't in my bed but then everything that happened last night came flooding back to me, and I smiled. Phil was curled up into my chest, and we both had quite a lack of clothing. I looked over at the clock - it was nearing 11. It didn't matter though, we had nothing planned for today and had quite an amazing night yesterday so I think a day off would be just splendid. Phil began to stir next to me.

"Morning, love" he said, rolling over and blinking his eyes.

"It should be a pretty nice day," I said. "We've got nothing on and the whole house to ourselves."

Phil looked thoughtful. "You know, I was wondering, when exactly are we going to tell all the phans about us?"

"I really don't know," I finally spit out. He caught me a bit off guard, not in a bad way I just didn't think of it yet.

"We'll figure something out," I said, leaning down to kiss him.

"Yeah. Well we should probably get up and get dressed, you know."

I couldn't help but grin cheekily and say "Why? Nobody's watching."

"Except your mum!" he exclaimed, grabbing a picture frame of my parents off the mantle and shoving it in my face.

"Aah! Ok, that really killed the mood, Phil..."

He laughed. After finally getting dressed and ready for the day, we poured ourselves some Cheerios and thought about how we could announce to our phans our relationship.

"I think a video would be best," he suggested. "A tweet might seem impersonal."

"Plus the fan girls are going to need a lot of fuel for this fire!" I laughed.

Whilst we discussed how our video should look, I sent out a quick tweet: "got a surprise for you, phans!" That'll certainly get them worked up.

"I think we should just do a simple video and just talk about it there." He said.

"Probably. But can't we do something to get them all worked up? I love doing that."

He looked tongue-in-cheek. "I got nothing... sorry, not very creative this morning," he said.

"How about like a Valentine's Day theme since that's coming up soon?"

"Alright, I guess directing will be your call."

"But we'll put it up on both of our channels," I said. "Since it's very important."

He laughed and I went to go get the camera set up. The Twitter feed was already buzzing, most of them discussing that the surprise is some cool new video or contest. They were sort of right. I couldn't wait to watch the comments and tweets explode. By now I was all set to start recording, so I brief Phil on what to do and switched on the camera.

"Hello, internet! I've got a video that I think is something you all have been really looking forward to. Well, the video maybe not so much, but you'll see later," I said. I wanted to try and get their interest going and then reveal Phan when they don't expect it.

"As you probably know, Valentine's Day is coming up, and it is a wonderful time of the year when people either A) give presents to each other and enjoy a romantic holiday or B) end up fighting the whole time. Or if you are like me just end up spending the whole time alone."

"But this year, I actually have a Valentine to spend the day with and I'm really excited because I won't end up just playing video games with Phil all day."

"Hey! I heard that!" Phil said with feigned annoyance in his voice. He came in and sat down next to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was going to introduce my special someone to the world," I said, trying not to grin.

"Oh," he said, trying to sound disappointed.

Without saying anything, I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I didn't get too involved with it, but it was enough to send the message across.

"So I do get to be your valentine?" He asked.

"Yes, you big silly!"

"Woo!"

"But in all seriousness," I said turning to the camera. "Yes, Phil and I are together, phan is real. I know you all are probably exploding with pheels right now, and we just want to ask that you guys are nice and supportive and stuff. We will probably get hate comments because well haters gonna hate, but we thank you ahead of time for being supportive of us."

"And don't worry, we're not all different or anything," Phil said.

"That's right, I'm still Danisnotonfire, he's still Amazingphil, we're still making YouTube videos just like we have been. We're just a lot happier looking, I guess."

"Imagine the fanfiction thats going to spawn." Phil laughed.

"Oh god!"

After talking a bit more we ended our recording session and I went to go edit the video. It wasn't too hard to do since it was very straightforward. Here goes! I clicked the upload button and watched it slowly creep to 100. I clicked on the watch page to see the comments come in and Phil squeezed my hand. Wow, first comment was quick.

_"I'm first yay!_"

We waited a couple of minutes for people to take time to watch the video, then the real comments started pouring in. Youtube's comment auto-update was flicking so fast we had to turn it off just to read some, but by the time we read 4 or 5 there was already 100 more comments.

_"I KNEW IT!"_

_"running around my house screaming"_

_"So happy for you guys!"_

_"Phan forever 3"_

_"Omg u kissed! Can't stop replaying this!"_

_"Aw I was hoping your special someone would be me... Oh well lol u guys were meant for each other!"_

The last one made me laugh.

"That is one huge shitstorm," Phil laughed. "Did you even check twitter yet?"

"Hah, not yet. I'm so glad they are happy though. I saw a couple of negative comments, but compared to the thousands of happy ones they don't mean a thing."

"There's a ton of Likes... I think every one of your subscribers Liked the video."

"Thats nice." I smiled. So our parent took it well, our friends accepted us, and the phans are wild with excitement. I felt so happy inside to see everybody be so enthusiastic. I guess it was always there and we never found it until now. But as far as I see it, life is perfect right now. I wrapped my arms around Phil and pulled him into a deep kiss. We just stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Lana walked down the hall to Grace's flat. She knocked at the door. She could hear So What blasting through the radio. After texting her, Pink's voice faded and Grace appeared at the door.

"Hey" Lana said in a tired tone.

"Hey, I got your text. What happened?" Grace asked.

"Ok, so you know how I said I wanted to try and get back together with Dan? Well he is apparently in love with Phil. I didn't think he really meant it at first, so I was sort of able to try and get him to change his mind, but Phil got really upset and left and that just sent Dan all bent out of shape. I tried to comfort him but when Phil came back, he got mad and told Dan to choose between him or me, and after getting all emotional about it he picked Phil and told me off! So now I'm pretty pissed off."

"Oh god, don't get me started." Grace huffed.

"And did you see their new video? It's so stupid" Lana jeered.

"Ugh. I don't care. Dan was a total jerk to me, I could've killed him."

"I know what you mean."

"Hey... You know what?" Grace said, lowering her voice. "We should get back at them. I doubt they'd come back to us but that doesn't matter. If we can just break them up then that's enough revenge for me. I'd love to smash their stupid cute little love."

"How are we gonna do that?" Lana asked.

"Leave it to me. By the time we're done with them, you might even find Dan running crying back to ya."

**oh boy this doesn't look too good. hey readers, hope you are enjoying the story! A bit of a filler chapter but its kinda important I guess. Thank you for following and for all your reviews ^_^ **


	13. Chapter 13 - All Is Right

**Phil** **POV **

It has been a few weeks since we told all the phans that Dan and I are together. I must say, life was very happy. We enjoyed each others company a lot more. I felt like a kid in a candy store with a huge gift certificate - thinking about Dan always made a doofy grin appear on my face. We've been together for a while now, but I still get butterflies in my stomach and shivers down my spine every time he kisses me. Dan seems to be enjoying us too; he is funny and sarcastic like usual but I quite often find a hint of romance every now and then. It just makes me smile like a big idiot.

Dan was sitting on the couch editing a video. He looked rather intense, so it must not be going very well.

"Ugh, I can't do it!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's not working. Make it work!" He whined.

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry, I'm not a computer magician."

He grumbled and closed the laptop. "Ok I need to pop out for a little while."

"Where to?"

"Oh let's just walk around town or something. Do we need a destination?" He said.

"Okay then, to town it is."

We headed out, but first making sure to stop by Starbucks. We walked around the town square where all the shops encircle a big fountain in the middle. We held hands as we walked, fingers twined around each other. I felt braver this time. Now pretty much the whole world knows about us, but I didn't care. I was ready to stand up in the middle of the town and yell it to everybody. This is definitely true love. We stopped by the fountain.

"Want to make a wish?" Dan asked, flipping me a coin.

"I've already got it," I said with a grin. I probably looked totally cheesy but I didn't care.

"You're a softie!" He laughed, putting his lips to mine. I was surprised that he would kiss me out in public - I'm not embarrassed or anything but there are people who definitely would not approve of our relationship, and you never know when someone rude is going to voice their opinion. Instead, I heard giggling so I turned around. A couple of teenage girls came running up to us.

"I got that on camera!" One of them said, giggling hysterically.

"Oh god, did you?" Dan said.

"Sorry, should I erase it?" she asked.

"Ha, no it's fine. I don't mind."

The girls squealed. "Sorry, we just absolutely love you!" the other one said.

"What's your names?" I asked.

"I'm Amanda."

"I'm Katy."

"Nice to see ya," Dan smiled. They squealed again - he loves turning on the charm for his fangirl viewers. To be honest, it almost makes me want to squeal when he flashes those dimples.

"Can we get a picture?" Katy asked. Dan and the girls posed while I took a picture, then we swapped and Dan got a shot with me in it.

"Thank you! We love you!" Katy said.

"And we love Phan! So happy for you guys!" Amanda gushed. Then they took off, busy on their phones, presumably tweeting. For fun, I pulled out my phone and checked the Twitter feeds and sure enough, there was the picture of Dan and I, with the caption "We caught Dan + Phil kissing! #phan 3". I laughed and showed it to Dan.

"This is going to be my new lock screen," I joked.

"Spare me!" Dan laughed.

We went walking through the shops and bought a couple of things. My phone buzzed, it was a number I didn't know. It looked sort of familiar, but I didn't feel like answering right now, so I let it go to answer phone. Then I remembered something rather important.

"You know Dan, I've got to find a valentine present for you. That's coming up soon."

"Do you want to pick it up while we're out?" he asked.

"No, you ninny, it's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Awww, I wanna see!" he whined.

"Sorry, it's a surprise, you'll just have to wait." I teased.

He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. I heard my phone go off again, just a text this time. But when I saw the message, my heart skipped a beat.

_Phil, can we talk? It's important. -Grace_

"What does _she_ want?" Dan said with annoyance.

"I don't know, but I doubt that I want to find out." I rolled my eyes. I'm not letting her try and get back into my life, I'm done.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Grace rolled her eyes. "He didn't answer," she said.

"So now what?" Lana asked.

"Eh, I'll try him again. He's probably just busy. He said he deleted my contact, so he won't recognize my name and ignore it."

"So um, what exactly is your plan again?" Lana said.

"It's simple. Phil is kind of naive, so we'll hit him first. I'll just try calling him and seeing how he's doing, talk to him, apologize and stuff. I doubt he'd do anything, but that's where the next step comes in: we trick Dan into thinking that Phil is getting back with me. He'll probably be upset and go out for a bit, where you meet him. If you can talk to him and manage to sneak in a kiss, we'll snap a photo and help Phil 'accidentally' find out. It might take a little more work after that, but I'm pretty sure it'll work." Grace explained.

"Awesome."

"Oh I can't wait to see them crying," Grace snickered.

* * *

**Geez Grace you're a jerk. Hey peeps hope you aren't bored with this chapter, it's a bit of a filler I'm sorry :( But the good stuff is yet to come! My brain came up with a really good ending to the story but I just need the middle now :/ Anyway thanks for following and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Ulterior Motives

**Phil POV**

Dan was in his room editing a video, so I was just flipping through channels looking for something to watch. My phone rang, and I picked up without looking to see who it was. That was a mistake.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Phil," a girl's voice said.

My stomach dropped. I know who this is - what does she want now?

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Grace. What do you want?" I said, trying to sound grouchy.

"Oh please don't feel that way," she said softly. "I'm not calling to try and get you into anything. I just... I don't know... I want to say... I'm sorry."

Is she serious? She's probably faking, she's really good at it. But it would be nice if I got some sort of apology from her after she was such a jerk to me.

"Go on," I said hesitantly.

"Well, I was mad at you at first but I guess something changed. Eric left me and I really didn't care that much, but when I watched your video where you told everyone about you and Dan, I just felt so bad. It kept pricking me, I couldn't sleep at night." she explained. Eric must've been that 'cute guy' from school. She kept on.

"I know I called you guys gay in a mean way but I didn't know you were actually in love. I was just mad, but when I saw the connection between you and Dan, I just felt like a horrible person for being such a jerk to the both of you. All I want to say is... I'm sorry..."

Her voice was beginning to break. Did it really affect her that much? Don't do it, a voice in my head told me, but I HAD to find out what she meant.

"So... What's behind all this? I'm in love with Dan and I'm not leaving him for the world," I said.

"Of course not! I don't want to break you guys up. Your fandom would probably murder me."

"That they would."

"But seriously, that's it. I just felt like a big super fat jerk and couldn't calm my conscience until I apologized."

"Oh..." I said, trailing off. It was silent for a minute.

"Will you forgive me?" She asked quietly.

"Um, yeah. Yes I do." I said. I didn't want to, and I bet if this was Dan talking to her then he would've told her off, but I just - I don't know - I actually felt bad for her.

"Thanks. It means a lot." she said.

"We're still not getting together!" I warned.

"No, no, but I just want us to be on better terms. I know you probably really hate me but I just wanted to put it out there that I'm sorry and I didn't mean to be so awful."

"Alright." I finally said.

"I'm glad that's over," she said. "Anyway, I gotta go. Take care."

I hung up and just stared off into space. What exactly was all that about? Well, she told me, she felt really bad for being mean and it pricked her conscience to much that she apologized. That was nice, actually. None of the bullies I've ever had actually came back and apologized. Maybe she isn't so bad. Well heck, I did like her at one point but since that argument I thought she was just a bitch. Maybe not. Dan came out of his room and found me still standing there in the living room.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"It was Grace," I said with an element of surprise.

"Oh. You shouldn't answer the phone so she can just be mean to you."

"Well actually, she called to apologize."

"What?" Dan exclaimed.

"She just said she felt really bad for being so mean to us and when we posted that video, I guess it drove her to apologize to us for being so nasty."

"Are you sure she just isn't trying to lead you in like Lana?" He asked warily.

"I actually don't think so," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "But even if she did, I would never leave you. You're the love of my life."

I kissed him and he kissed back, which was a good sign. He smiled.

"Okay, good. I just didn't want her to hurt you again."

"No way", I smiled.

We collapsed into the couch with out lips locked tightly together. I could feel myself shiver. This probably sounds totally cheesy, but I feel like I'm in a romance movie whenever Dan kisses me. I still get a stupid grin just thinking about him. Oh, life is wonderful.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"He bought it!" Grace snickered.

"Cool," Lana said. "Now what?"

"Now our target is Dan. I had an idea," she explained. "I could write an email to myself pretending to be Phil. It would just be about our conversation, but at the end I think I would add a bit where he wants to get back together. Then you could try and be 'helpful and friendly' by showing it to Dan to get him upset. I in the meantime would continue to work on Phil."

"That would never work! Dan wouldn't buy it at all." Lana said.

"Ah, but he will." Grace said. She opened up her laptop and navigated to Gmail. She typed in Phil's email address and a password, and his Gmail account opened up.

"You know his password?" Lana gasped.

"Amazingdan." Grace said pridefully. "He'll definitely buy it when he sees its from Phil's account!"

"That's wicked!" Lana exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it delicious?" Grace giggled.

"So what are you going to write?" She asked.

Grace thought for a minute before typing. A notification appeared on the side of his email screen reminding him to pick up a valentines present for Dan tomorrow at 1:30. This gave her an idea. She opened up a new message, addressed it to herself, and started to write.

_Grace,_

_This is probably going to sound awkward but bear with me... I was really thinking about what you said on the phone to me. I know we didn't initially part on the best of terms, but when you apologized it really made me think. I guess I feel like I was mean to you by eavesdropping on your conversation and then confronting you about it. It hurt me when you got upset, not because we were breaking up, but because it hurt you and I don't like to see people get hurt. It hurts. How many times can I use that word? Lol. Anyway, I was thinking, do you want to go out for coffee tomorrow around 1:30? Please say yes, it'd mean a lot to me. I think Dan is busy then so it would just be the two of us. Hope you can come :)_

_Phil_

"That's actually really convincing," Lana said.

"Good. Lets send it."

"Ok, so what do I have to do tomorrow?" Lana asked.

"When I meet Phil there," Grace explained, "you'll head over to their flat and meet Dan and tell him that I got an email from Phil and it sounded kind of weird. Just kind of explain it to him, you know? If he doesn't believe you, show him Phil's sent box. In the meantime, when I see Phil at Starbucks, I'll have Molly be lurking in the shadows with a camera. If I can try and sneak a kiss with Phil, she'll snap it and send it to you. Then you be like 'oh my gosh' and show Dan and that's where the ball will start rolling on its own."

"Wait, I thought I was gonna try and do that with Dan and you show Phil? I'm confused." Lana said.

"Yeah I know, but I changed the plan a little bit because this way it makes more sense. Also I'm more pissed at Dan than I am Phil." She said.

"Ok, gotcha. This ought to be good!" Lana laughed.

* * *

**Hey everybody is you ok is you? Good cuz I wanted to know (if you get that reference I love you). Sorry about not updating quite as frequently, I've gotten busy lately. I get in this zone where writing just comes so smoothly but when the zone is gone I'm stuck... But it's back again yay. Not always a good thing though because I get lost and I think all the fanfiction is real and I forget how to reality... Lol. Anyway hope y'all like it and thanks for following ㈳5. Leave me a review! If you want you can follow me on twitter PhanJovie but I don't really do a whole lot so it might not be that interesting... Anyway over and out for now!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Set Up

**Dan POV**

~The next day~

Light shined through the window drapes. Ugh, why does morning hurt? Phil must have been feeling the same, as he rolled over facing me and groaned. I slept in his room for some reason last night - his bed is a lot more comfortable than mine. We got up (slowly) and sauntered into the kitchen to put together some breakfast. We could've made some Delia Smith pancakes, but we were definitely way too tired to do that! We settled on cereal and slumped into the breakfast bar.

"Ugh, why do some nights just go straight through you?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck..." Phil joked.

"Eh, so what have you got on today?" I asked.

"I need to go out for a bit. After lunch probably." He said with his mouth full of Cheerios.

"Okay, at least it gives me something to do."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He said. "You can't go, mister!"

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because I'm picking out your valentines day present and you're not allowed to see. I want it to be a present."

"Okay okay!" He's so cute when he's planning something special. That means I'll have to come up with something to surprise him with. I could go cliche and do a fancy dinner... I don't know, I'm not Delia Smith. Some sort of present? Eh, I'll think about it while he's gone so I can surprise him too.

After breakfast, we crashed on the couch and played Sonic 4. Phil is infamously bad at this game, and we quickly end up shouting at each other. In a good way, though. We couldn't have a falling out over something like a video game. Phil was dying left and right, and finally when he reached the Game Over screen, I snatched his controller and took over, clearing the stage that took him over an hour to do. Time passed quickly, and pretty soon Phil looked up at his phone and declared that he needed to pop out.

Okay, now I have to get thinking on what I'm going to get him. Is there something that he really really wants? There isn't anything I can think of. I wandered into the kitchen as I thought, ending up staring into the cupboard. We have lots of spaghetti sauce... I can make that, its not so hard right? I found some breadsticks in the freezer and things started coming together. As cheesy as it sounds, I ended up deciding on making Phil a romantic dinner this evening. After it, we can watch the season finale of our favorite show, and maybe another romantic interlude? Wow, this sure is cliche, but I'm doing it for Phil so I don't care about sounding corny.

The doorbell rang, so I opened it without really thinking. Lana was standing there. Ohhhh great.

"Hey," she said, sounding kind of sad.

"What is it?" I grumbled.

"Well, I just needed to talk to you." She said soberly.

"Why? I told you I'm not getting back together with you."

We sat down on the couch. She brushed her hair out of her face before looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'm not here to try and get back together with you. I just, I don't know, something happened and I felt like you should know." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you probably know that Grace called Phil and tried to apologize to him about everything that happened."

"Right," I said warily.

"He made it quite clear to her that he wasn't going to be breaking up with you anytime soon. But..."

"But what?" I said, nearly jumping out of my seat. "Just spit it out."

"Grace got an email." She said with wide eyes. "It was from Phil and he said he couldn't stop thinking about what went on and asked if he could meet with her today at Starbucks after lunch."

"Why would he do that? I don't believe you." I said. Phil wouldn't do that. We would he want to get back together with a monster like Grace?

"Open his email..." She said, looking down.

Without really knowing why I did, I reached out and opened Phil's laptop. I opened his email and she pointed to the sent box. There it was, yesterday afternoon, an email sent to Grace. I opened it. I didn't want to, but I did. Every word made my brain just swim with thoughts. What did all of this mean? Was Phil just being nice or was he thinking... About other things? I'm not normally emotional, but I could feel my chest getting somewhat tight.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said. "But maybe it's nothing! It could just be Phil being nice. You know, he's Phil, he can't stay mad at anyone."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yes, she has to be right. It's just Phil being nice. He's not thinking about being with her.

"Okay, well I'm glad you feel better about it, because I was worried." She said cheerfully. "But I guess it's nothing!"

"Ha, yeah. Okay, I've got some things to do so I need to get going." I said.

"Alright, see you." She said, walking out. She made it to the door and was about to open it when her phone sounded. She checked her texts, and I saw her freeze.

"Dan?" She called.

"What?" I said walking in from the kitchen.

She had wide eyes as she looked at me and showed me her phone. It was a picture message from her friend Molly, who texted "Aren't Phil and Grace such a cute couple? Saw em at Starbucks", with a picture of Phil and Grace kissing.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"Uh... I need to go." I managed to say.

"Oh of course, sorry," she said, walking quickly out the door.

No. _No._ This can't be happening. This has to be some sort of cruel hoax. Why would Phil do this? After everything that we went through, how could he do this? I really thought he loved me. I think he did, anyway. But she changed his mind. He didn't have his heart totally set. He wasn't totally in love with me. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I was half in rage, half in denial. I just, I don't even know what to do. I've had girlfriends cheat on me and I felt pretty bad, but Phil was different! I feel like dying.

* * *

**Phil POV**

~Earlier~

I walked down the road thinking of the present I should get Dan. After looking around, I finally decided on a wristband I saw in a shop. They said you could engrave them with a message, so I opted for "Phan Forever". I got 2 - one for each of us - in his favorite color. It wasn't a very extravagant present or something, but I knew he would like it because he's always wearing the many wristbands his fans send him. Feeling rather proud of myself, I headed out towards Starbucks before going home. As I grabbed my order and started to walk out the door, I heard someone call my name. I turned around - it was Grace sitting at a table in the corner.

"Hey Phil," she said sweetly.

"Oh hey," I said. I didn't necessarily want to talk to her but she motioned for me to sit down, and me being the nice person I am, I did.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, really," she said. "I've just been thinking about you and Dan."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You guys are a cute couple. I can see why all your fans ship you." she smiled. At least she accepts us now...

"I was just wondering how that's been working out for you." she asked. Okay... here's the real reason for all this.

"We're fine." I said, hesitating. Now I'm not so sure I want to be talking with her right now.

"That's good." She said. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt if anything went wrong."

"What do you mean?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, I don't want to sound like I'm spreading rumors or whatever, but Lana said that sometimes Dan was kind of mean to her."

I gave her a confused look, but she continued.

"She said he was always putting you over her, and I totally get that now that you guys are together. But it wasn't just that, she said that sometimes he would just be rude or snappy for no reason, and he wouldn't let her be in a video with him. She even thought he cheated on her at one point."

"Why would Dan do that? He's never like that when I'm around him." I said.

She shrugged. "Could just be Lana, but I just wanted to let you know in case you start seeing the same signs that you're not the only one."

"I still doubt that Dan would ever do that."

"Well, he almost cheated on you with Lana, right?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"That was a misunderstanding." I corrected her sternly.

She leaned back in her chair. "That's what _he_ said, so you'll just have to take his word for it."

I looked down at my coffee cup. I didn't like where this conversation was going, and I needed some sort of excuse to get out of it, because she won't let me leave that easily. She suddenly sat up and looked me in the eye.

"Phil, I don't mean to sound rude. I'm sorry. I just care about you and I don't want you to get hurt." She said. She glanced around the now-empty restaurant, finally focusing on one spot for a moment then turning back to me.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, if anything ever happens, I'll be there for you." she said softly.

I looked around. Okay, I need to get out of here, _now_. But it was too late - she leaned forward and pressed her lips up against mine. I was shocked at first and just sat there numbly for a moment, but I quickly came to and broke away.

"What?" she asked.

"I... I can't do this to Dan," I said, my eyes beginning to water up. I bolted out of Starbucks leaving her and my coffee still sitting at the table.

* * *

**Hey hope you like this story so far ^_^ If you got a notification about chapter 15 being posted and then suddenly it wasn't there, that was because I accidentally posted this chapter when I wasn't finished yet and then took it down... so sorry if ya saw that lol. We are getting into some drama now so the story is going to take a darker turn... it has to get worse before it gets better! TTFN, ta ta for now :3**


	16. Chapter 16 - A Breaking Point

**Phil POV**

I came rushing to our flat, just trying to get away from it all. Trying to get away from Grace. I don't want to be with her ever again. I felt bad for running away, but if she still has feelings for me, I don't want to be around her, for fear I could lose Dan if he sees and takes it the wrong way. And at the same time, I felt like a bad person for letting her kiss me. Yeah, I broke it and ran off, but I let it get to that point too. I opened the door and walked in, trying to appear calm. Dan was sitting on the couch focused into his laptop, his back to me. I tried to quietly walk to my room, but he must have heard me.

"How was your trip?" He said flatly. His tone surprised me... This doesn't sound too good.

"Oh, uh fine, I found what I wanted." I said nervously.

"Oh really. Meet anyone you knew?" He asked in an almost accusatory manner. Shit, I think he knows. How? He was here the whole time. I probably should have just sat down and explained it. But my stupid mouth spoke first.

"Uh nope."

"Are you sure?" He asked, finally looking at me. I could feel myself turning redder and redder. Finally I just let it all out.

"Well when I was at Starbucks Grace was there and it was really awkward and I didn't know what to do so I left and-" i said, but he cut me off.

"Then why were you kissing her?" He said. My stomach sank.

"Thats not... I wasn't... I..."

He glared at me.

"Wait, how did you know that she kissed me?" I asked.

"Lana showed me a text her friend sent, which was a picture of you and Grace kissing at Starbucks." He said with his arms crossed.

"That's not what happened!" I exclaimed.

"Well then what about that email you sent her?" His voice was beginning to rise.

"What email?" I said, confused.

"That one where you said oh let's meet at Starbucks this whole thing has got me thinking and stuff... That one!"

"What do you mean? I never sent her an email!"

"It was in your fucking sent box! Quit lying to me!" He shouted.

I pulled up my email on my laptop and looked. Sure enough, there was an email there. But when I read it, none of it looked familiar. I never typed that.

"I never sent that!" I said, beginning to tear up.

"Well obviously, ya did." Dan grumped.

"No way, I wouldn't want to get back together with her!"

"Well I don't see how since that email had been written by YOU from YOUR account!"

"Maybe she hacked it? I don't know, I'm confused!" I said, my voice beginning to break.

"Phil, I'm just upset. Why would you do this? You're just following her right into her trap and then she got you."

"No Dan, you don't understand." I said, my voice also beginning to raise.

"I think you don't understand. I _loved_ you, and you promised that you loved me. Now you're cheating on me with that stupid girl that you broke up with because she was a bitch!" He yelled.

"That's not true, you're not listening!" I yelled back. Stop yelling, Phil, my mind told me. You're making it worse. Stop, before you do something terrible.

"I'm not listening?" He shouted. "I was serious about this relationship. You're the one who said you're getting me 'valentines present' when really you're cheating with your fucking ex girlfriend!"

"Why won't you listen to me? You're so damn stubborn!" I shouted before thinking.

Dan was suddenly quiet. He looked into my eyes. While normally his beautiful eyes make me melt inside, this time I was suddenly struck with fear. He had an icy glare, red from holding back tears. I totally didn't know what to do.

"I loved you with everything I had. I can't believe you did this to me." He said quietly. He started to walk towards the door.

"Dan no, I'm sorry, it's just a big misunderstanding! I promise!" I said with a cracking voice.

"I just need some space right now." He mumbled, walking out the door and slamming it.

"Dan, no!" I yelled. The lift doors closed so I ran to the next one and chased him down. It was raining outside when I got to the bottom, and I saw Dan walking out towards the street.

"Dan, you can't leave!" I cried.

He kept walking quickly, but because he was too angry to concentrate, he slipped down the wet, rainy stairs and landed on his back on the concrete. I rushed down to help him up.

"Don't touch me." He snapped as he brushed himself off. "Just gimme space."

"Dan... Don't leave..." I said as tears began streaming down my face. But he paid no attention and just kept walking off into the distance. My chest felt like it was a vase that someone just shattered. I didn't know what to do. There was only one thing I could do. I stepped back into the lift and pushed impatiently at our floor button. When it reached the top, I dashed inside our flat, dove into my bed, and wailed. I let throbs of cries out into the pillow, which was covered in my wet tears. I cried harder than I think I ever have before. I replayed what happened in my mind and I just couldn't let it go. I could have said something different, I could have reacted differently... I could have just not sat next to Grace to begin with! I just laid bunched up in my duvet, a ball of self pity. Whenever I thought I was possibly done crying, more tears would appear and more sobs would escape. I hated myself for being so stupid. I loved Dan so much - the beautiful, funny, tan and handsome boy that he was. But I let him down. And now, will he ever want to even see me again? Does he hate me to where he can't come back? Will I ever be able to look those dark brown swirls of love in his eyes ever again? Just thinking this brought back even more sobs, and I sank into my bed and wished I would just die already.

* * *

**Ok this is really sad now :( I finished most of it last night and cried myself to sleep - oh I'm pathetic lol. I hope all you drama llamas enjoy these next few chapters because they're all sad and angsty and stuff. Thanks for all your reviews, I'm so happy you guys are liking my story :) **


	17. Chapter 17 - A Worthless Fool

**Dan POV**

This all felt horribly familiar. It hurt every time I had to confront one of my girlfriends when I found out they were cheating. But Phil... I never thought Phil would do this to me. I kept walking through the light rain, tears stinging my eyes. At least it's drizzling, so any passers by wouldn't see me crying. I didn't know where I was going really, I just knew I was going away from the problem rather than trying to fix it. I couldn't stop replaying what happened. I don't know why Phil kept lying to me, if it was a situation as tense as this he would've broken down and babbled out the truth in no time. But he didn't, he just kept playing dumb. Maybe...he was genuinely confused? I could see Grace tricking him... No, otherwise why would he have kissed her like that? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into someone. Great, I am not in the kind of mood for being social. Fortunately for me, it was PJ. Or maybe unfortunately, depending how you look at it.

"Hey Dan! Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh I'm just... Out for a power walk." I said, smiling to mask my feelings.

He looked at me for a second. "No, you're not. What's wrong?" He said slowly.

I hesitated for a moment. "Nothing, really."

"You don't look like you," he said. "Have you been crying?"

"Look, I just don't really want to talk about it."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Come back to my flat and we'll talk about it," he said.

I really do _not_ want to talk about it, but PJ is one of my best friends, and I know he's a good listener so he might have a solution. Fairly soon I ended up in his living room with some tea. He sat down and asked me again: "So, what's happened?"

"Well... Phil and I had a fight." I said quietly. "But not like an argument, like a serious we-just-broke-up fight."

He looked at me and nodded. "Why?" he asked softly.

"Phil was... cheating on me." I said, trying to stop my voice from cracking. "With his ex girlfriend. This was after he told me he loved me..."

PJ just nodded without saying anything. He didn't have to say anything - I was just pouring out everything I had bottled up inside me. I started talking again, but this time the tears started flowing.

"I just don't get it! I _loved_ Phil more than I have ever loved anybody! He was my best of best friends. We did everything together like we were an old couple! We did all our housekeeping together, we spent hours on videos, he wasn't afraid to hold my hand or kiss me in public, hell we even had sex! He was the closest person to me and then he went behind my back, saying he was getting me a valentines present, to meet up with his stupid girlfriend."

I probably rambled on more than I should, but PJ looked as if he didn't care. He gave me a hug. It reminded me of the way Phil would hug me when I was having a bad day.

"Dan, you two go too deep to be destroyed. Phil wouldn't do that to you. It has to be a misunderstanding," He consoled.

"I don't know. The way I reacted... he probably hates me. Or he thinks that I hate him," I said looking down.

"Just give it some time to cool down. You can stay here if you want, I've got a spare bedroom." he said.

"Thanks mate." In my haste, I grabbed my duffel bag with a change of clothes and other travel essentials, thinking that I would not be going back quite as soon. I plunked down on the bed, feeling very sorry for myself. I didn't want to deal with it. I just wanted it to go away and everything will magically be better... but nothing works like that. I kept thinking about what PJ said. Maybe he's right? Maybe it is a misunderstanding. Without really thinking through, I decided to pick up my phone and try and call Phil. It rang for a long time, then finally going to answer phone. I didn't leave a message. I started to feel worse. No Dan, maybe he just didn't hear it. I tried again - but this time it rang once and went straight to answer phone. He must have pushed the ignore button. Well Dan, I said to myself, you really done it now. He hates you.

Tears welled up in my eyes again. Suddenly I grabbed my bag and ducked into the bathroom. PJ didn't see me. I dug around for a minute before pulling out what I was looking for - my razor. Don't do this, Dan, part of my mind shouted at me. But my body did not cooperate. I dragged the sharp metal across my wrist. I had forgotten how much this hurt. But I deserved it. I was a fool. I was a fool for falling for my best friend and believing that he loved me too. And I was a fool for letting him go. As I watched the deep red blood run down my arm and drip into the sink, I accidentally let a sob out. I heard footsteps.

"Dan?" PJ called. "You okay?"

I was silent. He knocked on the bathroom door, but I didn't say anything. Just go away, please, don't see me like this! The knob turned and the door swung open - shit, I forgot to lock it. He looked at me in shock.

"Dan! I leave you alone for five minutes and you're in here cutting yourself!" He exclaimed.

"Go away, I'm fine..." I muttered, trying to push the door closed with one arm. PJ easily overpowered me.

"No you are _not_ fine!" He said. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it and began tending to my self-inflicted wounds. Now I felt absolutely terrible. I lost my best friend, my lover. I made a complete jerk out of myself. I cut myself out of stupid self pity and then got caught by one of my best friends. PJ finished cleaning my cut and put a bandage on it.

"Why don't you go have a lie down and rest? You want something to eat first?" He said quietly.

"No, I'm not hungry." I said, starting to walk towards the room he lent me.

"And Dan," he said sternly, turning to me. "DO NOT do this again."

I just nodded and closed the door. If only I could just drop dead right now and not have to deal with any of this shit anymore. Nobody would miss me. Phil wouldn't care. The fans would get over it. It doesn't matter. I flopped onto the bed with my head in the pillow and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**How come it takes me a while to write some nice fluffy cuteness but I can spit out these sad depressing chapters like nobody's business? Anyway it will get better... eventually. I am thinking maybe only like 2 more chapters until it improves. I at first did not want to write either of them having some sort of self-infliction but it just kind of came to me in a writing spell and there it is. I know it's a common theme in these sad phanfics... oh well. Hope I'm not offending anyone. Love y'all! :3**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Secret Is Revealed

**Carrie POV**

It has been about a month since Dan and Phil broke up. They've had plenty of their share of breakups with girlfriends, but this instance has left both of them devastated. If only they could just get over it and get back together, they were so happy together. To see them like this, it makes my heart break. On the Internet, it looks as if they simply fell of the planet - their YouTube channels, twitter feeds, and Facebook statuses are all quiet, not having been updated since who knows when. The fandom, of course, is buzzing nonstop about why they aren't communicating. Some are saying one of them is very ill while others are guessing that they broke up. As I scrolled through my twitter feed, I finally saw a single tweet from Phil.

_"Hey guys, Dan and I are having some trouble right now, sorry for not updating in a while."_

And that was it. No promise of "we will soon" or "don't worry we're fine" or something like that. I sighed. It was Phil I really felt sorry for, because he is just completely reduced to nothing. He rarely leaves his flat now and doesn't talk to anybody. PJ has been over the a few times to try and help him out, but Phil just won't talk about it. He still thinks that Dan "hates him". Now he usually lays in bed all day, constantly in a melancholy attitude that drives all of us nuts - his sadness is contagious! And as for Dan, I haven't seen him since they made that video announcing their relationship. I decided to go and meet with PJ and try and see if we can figure something out. He met me at Starbucks.

"Hey." He said. While he tries to be his usually cheerful self, I could see this whole event putting a lot of strain on him as well.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Eh, it's not really going, I must say."

"I know what you mean. I want to ask you, do you have any idea where Dan is?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's staying with me." PJ replied tiredly.

"What's wrong? Is he giving you trouble?" I said.

"Well no, I don't mind him staying in my spare room, it's just that he's so sad. He usually locks himself in there and if I try to help him in regards to Phil, he just shuts down and refuses to talk." he explained.

"Oh, I see. Phil is the same." I said softly.

"And to make things worse, I caught him cutting himself." He said.

"Oh no!"

"I made him promise not to do it again, but one day when I had to go out for a long time I found him trying to cover up another scar before I got back. I've never seen either of them this depressed." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh my gosh, what are we going to do?" I said.

"Neither of them will talk, and the little bit you can get out of 'em is they'll say the other hates them. It's just hopeless."

"Well I'm going to do something! I don't know what, but we _have _to fix them before it gets any worse!" I said. Now I just need something to do...

"Good luck. I gotta run now, sorry." He said, checking his phone.

"No problem." I said.

After he left, I went to order myself a drink before leaving myself. But as I walked past a table, I heard a conversation that pricked my ears. It was Grace and Lana. They fortunately do not know who I am, so I picked up my drink and a newspaper and sat at the bar next to them, pretending I wasn't listening. This is probably illegal, but I tapped Record on my phone to tape their conversation.

"This is great!" Grace gleefully said.

"Oh I know, it's just so delicious!" Lana agreed.

"Their stupid happy little love has officially been crushed. I haven't seen either of them at all on the internet, and Phil just tweeted that they've been having problems of some sort. It's perfect!"

"I saw Dan on the street the other day," Lana said. "He didn't look well. He looked really down and was hiding in his jacket basically the whole time."

"You know what? I think Dan has been cutting himself," Grace said, leaning in and whispering. "I saw him roll back his sleeve to check his watch, and he had a scar there that looked definitely like a razor."

"Oh my god!" Lana gasped.

"Ah, he's so miserable!" Grace chuckled.

"Well yeah but I didn't think he would go to that extreme." Lana said with a slightly worried expression.

"Whatever, I don't care. He was a real ass to me so I think he deserves it." Grace huffed.

"So now what? Our plan succeeded, what happens next?" Lana asked.

"Well if you want Dan then have at it," Grace said, leaning back in her chair. "I really don't care. I did my damage and I'm proud."

"Hmm..." Lana said thoughtfully.

Oh my god! These two chicks are the real reason that Dan and Phil had such a big argument! They purposefully tried to break them up and they succeeded! Probably out of rage when Dan and Phil broke up with them to get together. This is horrible! I had to tell them. I decided to find Phil first, since I have a key to his flat, and I don't think PJ his home and I doubt that Dan would answer the door. I rushed out of Starbucks.

* * *

**Short chapter today, hope you aren't too disappointed. It would've been longer but I thought it would feel more cohesive if Phil's next part was in the next chapter rather than with this one. Hope you liked Carrie's bit :) And don't worry, the story is going to improve! Well the next chapter is actually pretty bad but it will improve I promise! And thanks for all your reviews and favs, I am so happy that you all like it so much! *tears* ciao for now**


	19. Chapter 19 - I Can't Live Without You

~In this chapter, I recommend listening to Broken Hearted Girl by Beyoncé. The song kinda fits the theme.~

**Phil POV**

Once again, another day of just lying in bed, wallowing in my own self pity. You'd think I would've gotten over it by now, but I just can't. I lost my amazing boyfriend, but at the same time, I lost one of my best friends I've ever had. It was all my fault. Yeah, Dan was the one who stormed out, but if I had never talked to Grace, never let her try and get me, this never would've happened.

My head hurt from constantly crying. I would start to calm down but then the tears would just come rushing back. By now, the fans were picking up that something was wrong. Dan and I sometimes go a while without a video when we're busy, but neither of us has tweeted or anything. I sent out a short message apologizing for neglecting them and that we were just having some issues at the moment. I felt bad for ignoring them, but I do not want to talk to anybody right now. Sometimes PJ would come over and try and cheer me up but I never did. I still feel so foolish for letting Grace try and persuade me. I don't think she meant harm, but I should've stayed away. My head is still swimming with thoughts like these, and it just rips me apart inside. I put my iPod in the dock next to my bed and hoped I could find some kind of music to drown out my thoughts... Otherwise I think I'll go crazy. The first song that came on did not make me feel cheerful at all, but I listened to it anyway. It was called "Broken Hearted Girl".

_Something that I feel I need to say, but up till now I've always been afraid, that you would never come around, but still I wanna out this out. _

Heh, true. I really want to talk to Dan about what happened, but I'm just so afraid that he hates me now. I just can't muster up the courage to do it.

_You say you got the most respect for me, but sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me. And still you're in my heart, but you're the only one._

Dan totally doesn't deserve me right now. As much as I let him down, he's still in my heart. I would give anything to pull him close and love him again.

_And yes there are times when I hate you but I don't complain, cause I've been afraid that you would walk away. Oh but now I don't hate you, I'm happy to say that I will be there at the end of the day!_

I could feel more tears coming again. I couldn't hate Dan, but I couldn't ever complain because I don't want to lose him. But somehow, I screwed up, and he walked away. Of course I would be waiting for him when he came back at the end of the day, but when will I ever see that day? It's been a month since we broke up, and he didn't try to contact me at all.

_I don't wanna be without you, babe, I don't want a broken heart. Don't wanna take a breath without you babe, I don't wanna play that part. I know that I love you but let me just say I don't wanna love you in no kind of way! No, no, I don't want a broken heart, and I don't wanna play the broken hearted girl! No, no..._

I was really crying now. So much for trying to find a song that helped cheer me up... As much as I love Dan, here I am playing the broken hearted girl. That sounds weird when I say it to myself, but it's completely true.

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh. I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah. Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free, to spread my wings and fly away, away with you!_

I sighed. She sounds like she was in the same place as me. But she managed to fix it - now she is living in the wonderful world "that's all about you and me". Oh, what I'd give to be happy with Dan again!

I listened to the rest of the song and stared at the ceiling. A the music ended, I suddenly felt empowered. Look at what it did for her in the song, she fixed everything. Why can't I? Because I'm waiting for Dan? Because I'm afraid he hates me? He could be thinking the same thing about me! I haven't even tried to talk to him yet. If I just tried, things could be worked out and we could be happy together again. But they won't unless I make the first move.

I ran and picked up my phone, skipping past the many reminders, texts, and alerts that accumulated. I dialed Dan's number and prayed that he would answer. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Now four... Five... Six... And answer phone. My heart sank. I hung up without leaving a message. Just wait a minute, phil! He just could've missed it or something. I tried again. This time, after one ring, I heard that beautiful voice.

"Hello?" He answered. I got excited. He answered me!

"Dan, are you okay? It's Phil!" I said excitedly. For a second there it was quiet, and then my phone beeped. He had hung up. My chest sank even lower. He hung up on me. Once I told him it was me, he just hung up, didn't even want to talk. No Phil, don't discourage yourself! Maybe there was just a bad connection. I tried again.

This time the phone picked up, but I didn't hear anything. A second later, my phone beeped, telling me that he hung up. By now I was starting to fight back tears. I tried one last time. It went straight to answer phone. He just ignored my call. I collapsed into my bed in another crying fit. It's official, he hates me. He won't even talk to me. I tried four times and at first he answered but then he just hung up on me. I felt so worthless, so terrible. "I don't wanna live without my baby" echoed through my head. I can't do it. I can't live without my baby. My Dan. I have to end this.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I was out of my mind. The one persons that I care and love the most wont even speak to me. I can't live without him; I'd much rather something happen like lose him to sickness or an accident and at least have been on good terms. It's so different if that were the case. He still would've loved me and wanted me to be happy. Now he doesn't care.

I searched around the house for something I could use to... to end my pain. What's the easiest way to go? I looked out the window at the busy London traffic. Well, I'm certainly not jumping. I don't want to make a scene. We don't have a gun... That rules that out. I opened the cupboard. We don't have any medicine I could just overdose on. I sighed and leaned on the counter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a knife sticking out of the dish drainer. I picked it up. It certainly was sharp. I touched the tip to my finger, and it produced a small drop of blood. This would do the job, but... It would hurt like hell. Can I do this to myself?

My head was spinning now. I thought about my family. Would they miss me? Yeah I guess, but it'll wear off. The fans? They'll get over it. Chris, Carrie, or PJ? If I'm quiet, they might not even find out for a while. Dan? Well... He just wouldn't care. He probably wishes I were dead after what I did to him. My chest knotted up and more tears streamed down my red puffy face. As much as it hurts, I deserve every bit of it. I'm worthless. "I can't live without Dan." I scribbled onto a note. I pointed the knife up to my chest, gently poking the tip where I would plan to thrust it in. I let out a sob. This is it. This is the end. I'm finished. I can't live without Dan, nor can I live with myself. Well, here goes, I thought.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! This was a really hard one to write. It made me really sad... My kitty is sitting with me to cheer me up. Anyway, it is quite a cliffhanger, and I won't spoil it, you simply must wait for the next chapter! (Sorry lol). **


	20. Chapter 20 - Carrie To The Rescue

**Phil POV**

"Phil! Drop it!" I heard a voice scream. I dropped the knife I had pressed up against my chest and jumped back - half out of surprise, half out of fear the falling knife would stab me in the foot. Carrie was running up into the kitchen where I was, waving her arms like a mad person. She swooped up the knife that was now laying on the ground, tossed it in a drawer, and stood in front of it as if she was blocking me from trying to access it.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?!" she said slowly. I was quite taken aback from her sudden entry. I took a minute to catch my breath.

"Whoa," I gasped. "Well... I was in a very bad state."

"Yeah, I know that! What were you thinking?!" She said. Her voice was loud and stern, but in a caring sort of way.

I looked down, suddenly extremely embarrassed. My face was red from blushing and from crying earlier and I looked like a mess. Worse than that, I was going to commit suicide!

"I don't know..." I said in a timid voice. "I felt so awful about what happened. I... I tried to call Dan and at least make things right, but he hung up on me, and when I called again, he ignored it and went straight to answer phone. He hates me, Carrie. I got so wrapped up in these horrible emotions that I wanted to just end it all."

"Thank god I got here when I did," she said, fanning herself with her hand. I blushed.

"Phil, Dan does not hate you! He could never hate you."

"Well then why did he go rushing out of our house? Why haven't I heard from him in a month? Why did he hang up on me?" I said. We sat down on the couch.

"Phil, Dan is just as bad as you are. He thinks _you_ hate _him_. He's staying at PJ's flat and he barely leaves his room! Did you know that he even resorted to cutting himself?" She said.

"Oh my god." I put my hand up to my mouth. The thought of Dan in such a low place, a place as low as I was, made me shiver. It really pained me to think of him as being that hurt.

"But that's not all. I was at Starbucks and I over heard Grace and Lana talking. Everything that happened was a plan they devised to split you two apart as some sort of 'revenge' by Grace!" She said seriously.

Suddenly everything made sense. Grace being nice to me, the kiss, Lana being at our flat with Dan, it all made sense. This was an elaborate plan to break us apart and break us down. They did a damn good job, too.

"I- I- I'm speechless!" I finally spit out. "I knew that stupid bitch was up to no good!"

"Yes, that email that Grace got was never sent by you. She opened your email account and sent it to herself. Which by the way, you might want to change your password."

I chuckled nervously.

"Her plan was for exactly this to happen. You to go out, she'll meet with you, sneak a kiss, have her friend snap a picture, and send it to Lana who will bait Dan and set the ball rolling. You guys fell right in it." She said.

"Well now I just feel really stupid." I said, looking down. We fought and broke ourselves down for no reason.

"But what about Dan?" I asked her. "Why didn't he answer my call? Why did he hang up?"

"I don't know, but I'm going there next to find out. You guys are getting back together if it means the life of me!" She said. I smiled. When she is determined, _she is determined._ She picked up the bag that she dropped and walked over to me.

"PROMISE me you will NEVER do something like that again!" She said seriously.

"Yes mum." I answered.

"Good." She hugged me and ran out the door. I laughed to myself - here I was at the darkest, lowest point of my life, and she not only rescued me but has a plan of action. No wonder her fans call themselves Hopefuls. I looked out the window. Oh please, I thought, let this work. Let Dan come back to me.

* * *

**Dan POV**

I went down the stairs from PJ's flat two at a time. Stupid cell network. Phil had tried to call me like 4 times and the phone dropped the call. The first time I didn't get to pick up and it went to answer phone. He called back again and I managed to say hello, but the service went out again. He called again but I couldn't get any words in before it hung up, and then a missed call appeared as if he tried one last time. I knew this was Phil trying to call me to talk about what happened. I waited so long to see that call come in. And now the phone isn't working. I made it outside and my cell bars picked up a little, when a call came in from Carrie.

"Yeah?" I said impatiently. I haven't been this excited in a long time.

"Dan! I need to talk to you! It's super important!" She said. "Where are you?"

"I'm standing in front of PJ's building." I said.

"Nevermind, I see you." The call hung up and I looked at my phone confusingly when she ran up behind me.

"Dan! Oh my gosh, you'll never guess what happened." she gasped.

"What?"

"Ok so I was in Starbucks and I over heard Grace and Lana talking about what happened to you guys," She said quickly. "And I'll skip the details but basically everything that happened is their fault. They made up this ridiculous plan to break you guys up and it totally worked."

"Well fuck..." I muttered.

"I know right? Well you need to get to yours and Phil's flat right now! I was just there and he's even worse than you are." She said.

"He hasn't even left his room?" I asked. I seemed pretty low at the moment, I wonder how Phil could top that.

"Dan." She said seriously. "He tried to kill himself. I got there just in time."

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "I'll call you later!"

I took off running towards the bus. London was crowded at this time of day, and I doubt I'd get there very fast on foot. I jumped on the bus and started texting Phil.

* * *

~I recommend listening to Nobody's Perfect by Jessie J right here :3~

**Phil POV**

I sat on the couch and looked out the window. I was just praying that Dan would come through. I was also worried that he might be in the same state as me and that maybe, what if Carrie didn't get there in time? I could feel my depression starting to melt away, and I slowly started to fill with hope. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone.

"Phil! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't answer, my phone kept dropping your call."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"Lol, why?"

"Because I thought you hated me! I thought you were ignoring my calls to you. I waited forever for you to call me but you never did. I tried to make the first move, but I thought you didn't want me and I... Well... Got desperate..."

"Phil, I would never hate you. Now you on the other hand..."

"What?"

"Would you even think about taking me back? With the way I treated you?"

I thought for a minute before quoting a funny song we liked. "Boy you can say anything you want to, I don't give a shit no one else can have ya. I want u back."

The phone was quiet for a minute. I guess Dan was laughing at my text or he was thinking of what to say. Pretty soon, lyrics started pouring in.

"When I'm nervous, I have this thing yeah I talk too much. Sometimes I can't shut the hell up. It's like I need to tell someone, anyone who'll listen, and thats where I seem to fuck up. I forget about the consequences, yeah, for a minute there I lose my senses. And in the heat of the moment, the words start flowing, my mouth starts going, oh!"

He continued.

"But I never meant to hurt you, I think it's time that I learned to treat the people I love like I wanna be loved, this is a lesson learned! I hate that I let you down! And I feel so bad about it! I guess karma comes back around, cause now I'm the one who's hurting yeah. And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken, don't tell me you can't forgive me, cause nobody's perfect, no..."

"Those words fit so well." I texted.

"They say enough. Can you forgive me?" He sent.

"Of course."

I looked at the messages he sent, my broken heart now swelling with love. He is coming back to me! I heard footsteps outside, then the door flung open. Seconds later, Dan came dashing up the stairs and into my arms. I flung my arms around him and held on as tight as I could. I didn't want to ever let him go. I looked him up and down. It was only a month since we were separated, but he looked different. He seemed slightly less tan, and a little skinnier. I also noticed the two scars on his wrist. I picked up his arm.

"Oh Dan, why?" I said softly.

"I was so depressed... I thought you hated me. I thought I deserved it." He said shyly.

"I know what you mean." I said, looking down.

"Carrie said you were going to kill yourself?" He said, looking into my eyes.

"...yeah. I thought nobody would care, that it would just end my stupid pain." I said.

"Well then we would've turned into Romeo and Juliet because I would've ended my life as well rather than be without you."

I felt a tear run down my cheek. "We sound like a cheesy romantic movie." I laughed.

"Shut up." He joked. He leaned in and kissed me. Oh my goodness, I forgot how good that felt. I forgot the shivers that went down my spine. The butterflies in my stomach. The softness of his lips. The wonderful way he tasted. Our tongues danced as I felt imaginary fireworks shoot out of us. I had missed this so much, and for one terrible moment, I thought I would never have it again. I am so thankful to Carrie for stopping me from a desperate act.

"I love you... So much." I whispered.

"I love you too. More than anything and anybody." He said, staring deep into my eyes. Oh how I missed those beautiful brown eyes that I loved to much. He kissed me again. I could swear I heard Whitney Houston's voice singing I Will Always Love You. After about a minute, he broke away and looked really confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you hear that?"

I listened. I definitely could hear that song now.

"Yeah, where is it coming from?"

We turned around to see Carrie standing in the hallway, giggling to herself, and holding her phone, which was playing the song.

"Dammit Carrie!" Dan laughed.

"Oh I'm so happy! Oh it's all ending like a movie, I could just squee right now!" She laughed. We all hugged, just completely thankful that we were back together, just as normal.

Later that night, as I went to go have a shower, my chest felt like it was going to burst. I couldn't explain how elated I was to have my beautiful Dan back. We had kissed to much that it felt weird not to have his lips on mine. As I was about to get in, he appeared in the doorway.

"Need something?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You." He smiled.

"Dan, I'm about to have a shower so I can actually feel clean and healthy. Can it wait?"

"No, not really," he grinned. Before I knew it, his clothes were off and he was in the shower with me. The water glistened on his chest, and his olive skin radiated in the slightly dim light. We kissed as the water danced around us, wrapped tightly in each others arms.

"This feels like one of those movies where the couple kisses in the rain," he joked.

"I know. Hard to believe its real life, isn't it?" I said.

After we got out and dried, we crawled into bed together. It was a warm night, and we were only wearing boxers. I melted as his warm skin radiated against mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said, kissing him on the head. We snuggled into each other with a bond that no one could break. I smiled. Just when we were so far, we are suddenly now closer than ever.

* * *

**So cute! Hope it doesn't sound cheesy. So 3 chapters in one day! I was really in a groove and your reviews motivated me :) Also, I couldn't let dear Phil hang on the brink of suicide... He needed a happy ending. Well, it's not over yet, but don't worry, no plot twists or surprise drama, it only gets better from here! Question- would you guys like another smut scene in the next chapter? My friend who gives me ideas here and there suggested it. I think I'd ask him to write it because he's less awkward with stuff like that and it would sound better. Lemme know what you think ^_^ Peace out!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Just Give Me A Reason

**Dan POV**

I woke up in my own bed this morning. It was such a welcome change after the depressing weeks I spent staying at PJ's. Phil was snuggled into my chest with his head tucked under my chin. I just laid there and watched him sleep for a minute or two. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. So... perfect. I was anxious to get the day started because a video idea popped into my head whilst I was sleeping. This was a video that I felt the world needed to see. Phil blinked next to me.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked sleepily.

"I like looking at you." I said. "I like looking at you and thinking IT'S ALL MINE!"

He laughed. "I'm so happy you're home."

"Me too."

We got dressed and made some pancakes together. I really missed doing things like that with Phil.

"You wanna play some Sonic when we're done?" He said in between mouthfuls.

"Nope." I said. "We're gonna make a video!"

"About what?" He asked.

"I thought of it last night." I explained. "What Grace and Lana did to us really pissed me off. So I figured, why not have a little payback of our own? But we've got a secret weapon up our sleeves."

"We do?" he said, confused.

"Yep. It's just one word - _fangirls_. All we have to do is make a video explaining what they did to us, and the fangirls will ravage them. They shall not be spared!"

"You sound like a crazy person." Phil laughed.

"Ok I was playing that bit up," I said. "But seriously, all of our fans were genuinely concerned when we disappeared, so we might as well tell them and let whatever happens happen."

"That's really weird," he said thoughtfully. "But it just might work."

"Ha, well I don't mean for them to do anything crazy, I just want to explain what happened and teach Grace and Lana a little lesson so hopefully they learn to never do that again."

"Alright, well you lead and I'll follow, I guess." He shrugged.

We set up our camera and practiced what we would say. I gave a countdown and Phil switched on the camera.

"Hello, internet!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey guys!" Phil said.

"We're really sorry for not having posted any videos or tweets or anything lately," I said.

"Something really terrible happened." Phil said seriously.

"Yes. This is a serious video today. As you probably know from Phil's tweet, we were having some issues." I explained.

"We actually broke up." Phil said sadly.

"But don't worry, we are happily back together," I said.

"But we need to explain to you what happened," Phil said, motioning to me to finish the story.

"Yes. Shortly before Phil and I discovered our feelings for each other," I said, "He had broken up with his girlfriend Grace. She was a real jerk. She cheated on him, tried to get him to stop Youtube, and tons of other things. It wasn't very fun for him. But she apparently decided to take things into her own hands and get some sort of 'revenge' on us. She got with my old girlfriend, Lana, and together they pulled off this really elaborate scheme to trick us into thinking we were cheating on each other. Of course, Phil and I had no idea, and we had a fight. We broke up."

"It was sad. I felt like I wanted to die." Phil said, looking down.

"He almost did." I said soberly.

"Yeah... I ... I had a desperate moment." he said quietly. I gave him a quick hug.

"Anyway, we found out what they did and we were both happy and mad at the same time. Happy because those scenarios she came up with weren't real, but at the same time we were very mad at what she did."

"That's why we're making this video." Phil said. "We want the whole world to see that we are still delightfully in love and nobody can break us apart. But also we want to put it out there that this is all Grace and Lana's fault. Mostly Grace's."

"Just a quick word, don't do anything dangerous or illegal. We're not asking you to become the mafia and kill them or something. But if you want to spam their twitter feeds then have at it." I said.

We finished recording the last bits of the video telling the fans that we would be getting back to our normal schedules of uploading randomly, and Phil kissed me on camera before stopping the recording. We edited the footage, which really wasn't that hard as it was mostly us talking and there wasn't much that we would need to edit out. Finally, we uploaded our finished video and waited for the comments.

_"Your back!"_

_"*you're"_

_"Omg that seriously happened?"_

_"I am totally flaming her on twitter."_

_"What a jerk! I hate her."_

_"SQUEEEEEE"_

_"I'm so glad you're back :) "_

"They really liked our comeback," Phil laughed. "But they certainly are not happy about Grace and Lana!"

We looked at the twitter feeds, which were filling up extremely quickly. Tweets to Grace and Lana saying "how could you do that?" "You're so evil!" and "you're horrible!" flooded quickly.

"I certainly hope they get the message!" I said.

"Me too." Phil said, wrapping his arms around me.

~For this part I recommend listening to Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk and Nate Ruess~

After eating some lunch we decided just to take it easy and lounge on the sofa while watching something on television and enjoying our time together. Phil flipped through channels, resting his head on my chest, as I ran my fingers through his dark, soft hair. We passed a channel where a music video was coming on, and I made Phil go back to it. I had listened to this song numerous times while we were apart. It made me think of us.

_Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart, and I your willing victim._

"Oh you stole it, alright." Phil joked.

_I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them_.

"You did..." I said, kissing him lightly on the head.

"I did?" He asked.

"Well... You just made me feel better about myself."

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, uh oh, things you never say to me, uh oh. Tell me that you've had enough of our love, our love... Just give me a reason just a little bits enough, just a second we're not broken, just bent, and we can learn to love again! It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts that we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again. _

"That last sentence used to make me cry myself to sleep." I admitted. "I knew we weren't broken, we were just bent and we could love again."

"I'm sorry." He said, snuggling closer.

We continued watching the rest of the video, commenting on how the lyrics fit our relationship. Suddenly Phil jumped up.

"I just remembered something. Wait here." He said. He ran to his room and was in there for a good 10 minutes until he finally came out with his hands behind his back.

"Okay Dan, I want you to close your eyes and stand over here." He said, smiling.

"Um, okay." I closed my eyes and stood up and stepped towards him, tripping on the coffee table.

"Keep them closed! No peeking!" He said.

I sighed in protest. With my eyes still tightly shut, he started talking.

"Dan, I love you. I love you more than anybody ever in this whole world. I feel so honored that out of all the girls, or guys, that you could have, you chose me. That fateful day we had that horrible argument, I bought your valentines present and I never got to give it to you. So I want to do that now." he said. "You can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and found Phil holding a pair of bracelets. They were metal and in a horseshoe shape, not going all the way round so it's easy to slide on to your wrist. They shined in my favorite color, and written on the front was the words "Phan Forever."

"Oh Phil, they're beautiful." I said softly. I reached out for mine so I could try it on. He pulled away from me.

"Wait, don't put it on just yet." He said. "There's something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He started. I got butterflies in my stomach. "You're amazing, Dan. I love you."

He took hold of my hand and knelt down.

"I might not be able to afford a ring, but I want to ask you, Daniel Howell... Will you marry me?"

I gasped. I was totally speechless. He looked at me with a huge smile on his face and his eyes shone brightly. I slid the bracelet onto my wrist, which conveniently happened to cover up those horrible scars on my skin.

"Of course I will." I breathed. I felt a tear running down my face. I'm not normally outwardly emotional, but I had just gotten Phil back after almost losing him, and this is all happening so fast. Yet, I was so happy. It was a tear of joy that I shed. He stood up and gently wiped it off.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yes." I said quietly. "Do you really mean it when you ask you want me to marry you?"

"Absolutely." He said, looking into my eyes. Those beautiful blue orbs made me feel faint. He leaned in and gingerly pressed his lips to mine. We embraced with an intensely powerful love. My head still spun at the fact that Amazing Phil just asked me to marry him. He was my best friend. He was my boyfriend. And soon, he would be my husband.

* * *

**~Smut scene here, so if you do not want to read it, then you can simply move on to the next chapter (or my authors note at the bottom). This is just an extra bit to the chapter, you won't lose any plot :) ~**

We stood in a tight hug with our lips together, feeling like sparks were flying out of them. Suddenly, I felt Phil's arms around my back, my legs gave way, and he was carrying me to my bedroom. I didn't think he was that strong. We both collapsed on the bed, him laying on top of me, and kissed intensely. His fingers were woven through my hair. His soft lips left mine as he worked his way down my jaw and to my neck, nibbling gently.

"Phil..." I breathed. He kept going, and despite how much I disliked people touching my neck, it was really turning me on. I reached up and slowly pulled off his shirt.

"You're such a tease," he snickered, and whipped mine off much quicker. It was so hot to feel his bare skin against mine. He worked up my neck and back to my lips while at the same time gently toying with my nipple. It made me arch my back.

"Ah, Phil..." I gasped. "I'm having a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" He said, stopping for a moment. I motioned to the large bulge in my jeans and he laughed.

"Oh I see. Well then, that is quite a problem. Shall I address it?" He said.

"Just do it" I growled. He seemed to be enjoying teasing me. He slowly ran his lips down my chest and to my jeans. He pulled the button open with his teeth. He started to slowly roll them down when he suddenly stopped and came back up to kiss me again.

"Come on, Phil! Stop teasing!" I whined. He was totally turning me on but his slow pace was absolutely painful.

"Alright, alright," he giggled. He slid my jeans off and tossed them on the floor. He started fiddling with his own button as if he couldn't undo it.

"Oh give me that," I said, snapping his button free and flinging his jeans off. He himself had a large bulge poking out from his boxers. His slid mine down and my twitching member sprang free. He ran his thumb along my shaft and up to the slit which was leaking prominently. Damn, how is he so good at it?

"Enough of that." I growled. "Fuck me, Phil. _Now_."

"Oh really? I think I can do that." He giggled as he slowly moved his fist up and down my achingly hard member.

"My god, Phil, just do it. I want you inside me." I gasped in a lustful rage.

"If you say so." He smiled. He threw off his boxers and his own massive member emerged. He got up and grabbed a bottle of lotion, spreading a little bit on his fingers. He began to massage my opening, sliding one, then two, then three fingers in.

"Phil..." I moaned. "Come on. Fuck me as hard and as fast as you can."

"You're eager." He said smiling wickedly. Suddenly he thrust his huge member all the way inside me. I moaned loudly. It really hurt, but it quickly turned into pangs of pleasure as he kept going. He pulled almost all the way out and then violently thrust all the way in.

"Shit... You're so tight..." He breathed.

"Ah...ugh... Fuck Phil, this is amazing."

Phil kept going, trying slightly different positions when he went in, trying to find my sweet spot. Suddenly he hit it. I screamed.

"Right there! J-j-just keep going right... There!" I moaned.

His teasing attitude faded as he roughly kept slamming his thighs into mine. Because I was grabbing onto the bed tightly, my member was extremely hard and ached from not being jacked. I could feel a familiar sensation building in my lower stomach.

"Fuck... Oh god, Phil..." I panted.

"Oh... Y-y-you're amazing..." He gasped, breathing heavily.

"Shit Ph-Phil... I'm gonna come..." I moaned.

"I didn't even touch you yet!" He said surprised.

"I know, but... Ah... I can feel it!"

"Me too!"

He kept pumping harder and harder. I suddenly felt my orgasm approaching.

"Oh god Phil, here I come!"

"Me t-too!" He gasped.

"Let's do it together. You ready?"

"Go!" He shouted.

Suddenly I screamed as my violently twitching member exploded, spraying all over the both of us, without me even touching it. My orgasm was so strong that I could feel myself tightening on Phil's member. He screamed too as he came, filling me with tons of his warm liquid. We laid there panting for a few minutes in a sticky white mess until Phil finally pulled out.

"Wow... Just wow..." He breathed.

"That was fucking amazing."

We probably would've fallen asleep right there if it wasn't for the large mess I made. We jumped in the shower to clean ourselves off. It was nearing dinner time now and I was really hungry.

"What should we make?" I asked.

"You think I can cook after fucking like that?" He said. I laughed.

"Ok then cutie, we'll order a take out."

I kissed my beautiful fiancé on the forehead and smiled.

* * *

**Another long chapter! Unless you are deciding to skip the smut then it is not so long... Anyway thanks to Connor for writing a much better sexytiemz for me as my attempt was very awkward. One more chapter to go! I can't believe it! Thanks so much for following and reviewing and I'll see you guys in the final chapter!**

***blooper* I was typing on my iPad and it autocorrected "fiancé" to "Beyoncé", so I nearly submitted it with Dan saying "I kissed my beautiful Beyoncé on the forehead and smiled." I'm with you dan... Ok JK JK! **


	22. Chapter 22 - We Learned To Love Again

Hullo! Sorry for not updating as quickly as I would have liked. I wanted to the other day but there were FREAKING STORMS OF DEATH outside my house lol. So instead of writing I was paranoidically (is that a word?) watching the weather on TV when the wind really picked up and it started hailing super hard so I was just like OMG DUCK AND COVER THIS IS NOT A DRILL and grabbed my cats and ran into the bathroom... turns out it was fine but I was in there for like 2 hours until my family opened the door and was like um what are you doing. Where am I going with this story? No idea... anyway, final chapter! I put my authors note up here because I don't want to ruin the drama with me blabbing. Hope you enjoy it!

**Phil POV**

I sat on the couch staring at our living room, trying to imagine how I could move stuff around to fit people in for our wedding. Dan must've noticed my blank stare and stuck his head in my line of sight.

"Whatcha doooin?" He chirped.

"Trying to imagine how we would fit the wedding in here."

"Well why is that so hard? It's not like we're inviting tons of people. Just our close family, a few friends, and broadcast it to the internet for everybody else." He said.

"I was also thinking about that, too. It might feel a little more personal if we broadcast it live rather than record and upload it." I said.

"How would we do that?" He asked.

"I thought maybe we could launch a big Google+ hangout." I said. Dan laughed.

"So many people would join just to see us, do you think we should charge Google to let them use us for advertising?" He joked.

"I dunno, it's getting pretty popular now."

We continued sorting through our guest list and tweets and emails from fans congratulating us. We finally decided that we would invite his and my parents, my older brother and his younger brother, Chris, Carrie, PJ, Alex, Tyler Oakley, Jack and Finn, as they were all Youtubers we were close friends with. I chose Chris as my best man and Dan decided on Alex as we wanted PJ to conduct the ceremony. Jack and Finn agreed to work the cameras for us. I started to map our where everything would go in our living room while Dan continued sorting through piles of emails. Suddenly he gasped and I saw him freeze.

"Oh...my...god..." He whispered.

"What happened?" I said, getting concerned.

He showed me an email, which simply had the subject "Congratulations" and a link to a video.

"Do you know who this is from?" He asked, pointing to the address. I analyzed it but I couldn't determine who sent it.

"No idea. Do you?" I asked.

"Hell yes." He was shaking slightly as he clicked the link. I couldn't tell what was wrong with him - he didn't look afraid, he looked more freakishly surprised, like when you meet a celebrity or something. The video loaded and suddenly my heart stopped as I learned why he was so excited. Five very familiar faces greeted me on screen: Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

"Hello Dan and Phil!" They said in the video.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled.

"We saw your video announcing you guys were engaged!" Liam said.

"ONE FUCKING DIRECTION actually watches our videos!" Dan exclaimed.

"We really enjoyed meeting you at Radio1." Harry said.

"And we know you're great fans of ours... we really are quite big fans of yours as well." Niall continued.

"So we wanted to congratulate you guys on video! We thought you and your subscribers would enjoy it." Zayn finished.

"Ermagerd Zayn..." I mumbled.

"Hey! Don't you get any ideas!" Dan said, pushing me slightly. I laughed.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm just fangirling," I giggled.

"Anyway, we put this together for ya." Louis said. "You ready guys?" he asked the others. They nodded and began to sing an acoustic version of What Makes You Beautiful. Dan and I just sat together, completely shocked, watching their video. I held his hand, which was still shaking. I had to laugh to myself - we probably look so silly right now! They finished their song.

"Phan forever!" They shouted. "Stay amazing and not on fire!" Then the video ended. Dan was laughing as he closed the video screen.

"Oh my god, that was fucking amazing!" he said.

"I know, right!"

He downloaded their video to his computer - he planned to use it in a future video. I finished making my arrangements for setting up the room when we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Dan said, getting up.

"Ohh Danny!" his mum exclaimed when he opened the door. She threw her arms around him in a choking hug.

"I just got your email! I'm so excited for you! My little baby bear is getting married, I cannot believe it!" she cooed.

I giggled, putting my hand up to my mouth.

"Muuuuum!" Dan said, turning red. I wasn't sure if it was from being embarrassed or suffocating, but she soon released her grip.

"So what are you doing here? I didn't expect you," he asked.

"Your father had to meet someone in London for business so I decided to come along and pop in to say hello. Then I saw your email explaining you were engaged." She explained. "Oh it's just so exciting!"

"Thanks mum." Dan laughed.

"Oh Phil, I'm so happy for the both of you!" she said, coming over to give me a hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Howell," I said, blushing.

"You said the wedding would be in three weeks? You are holding it here?" she asked.

"Yes," I explained. "We are holding it here with close family and friends, and we are broadcasting it live online to our fans so they can watch it."

"That sounds like a really nice idea," she said. "It seems to keep things simple."

We talked a bit more about the wedding until her phone sounded.

"Oh dear, it seems your father is finished. Would you go with me to the train station? I promised him I would bring you two along so he can congratulate you as well." She said.

"Sure," I said. Dan and I walked hand-in-hand, following her to the station. We met his dad there, who smiled brightly when we arrived. He playfully punched Dan on the shoulder.

"So Dan, I heard this rumor you're getting married." He said, smiling.

"Yeah," Dan said, giving a slight laugh and looking down.

"Hey, I'm proud of ya." His dad said while giving him a hug.

"Thanks Dad." Dan said, hugging him back. I could see Dan smiling into his dad's shoulder.

"I hate to cut it short, but we need to go, our train leaves in a few minutes." His dad said. "We'll see you at the wedding!"

"Bye!" I called. Dan waved. We stood together, holding hands, watching their train depart. We started to walk away.

"PHIL!" a voice roared behind us. Grace came stomping up to us.

"I cannot believe you! How the hell did you find out? Why did you put it on Youtube?" she hissed, jabbing her finger into my stomach. Dan looked like he was going to bite her arm clean off. He started towards her but I held him back.

"You fucking ruined me! Have you even _seen_ what your stupid fans are doing to my Twitter and Facebook accounts?" she yelled.

"What about us? You ruined us! If it wasn't for one of our friends finding out what you did, we never would've been able to get back together! You drove Phil to the point of suicide!" Dan growled back.

"Oh what, you ran in and stopped him? Too bad." she sneered. I felt Dan tense in my arms.

"I hate you! I am just in utter shock!" she snapped.

"Hey, it's Dan and Phil!" we heard from the distance. A few girls came skipping up to us.

"Wait, isn't that-" one of them said.

"OMG, it's Grace!" another said.

"Get her!" the third shouted. They started throwing their water bottles at Grace, who turned and ran.

"AH! Stop it! Why is this happening?!" she screamed. The girls continued chasing her through London. Dan laughed.

"I think that takes care of her." He said.

"You know, I never liked her anyway." I said.

"I can believe that!"

He kissed me. "Come on, love, let's go finish planning the wedding. Carrie's supposed to be here soon to set up the decorations."

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

**~Three Weeks Later~**

Dan and Phil's living room was transformed into a place for them to hold their ceremony. Chairs were arranged in rows, leaving an aisle down the middle which Carrie had places a long red fabric which was sprinkled with rose petals. A flowing white tablecloth was placed over their coffee table, which was adorned with flowers and candles. Slowly everyone began to enter. Dan and Phil's parents arrived and took their seats in the front of the room. Jack and Finn arrived with their camera and laptop and set up the Google+ hangout. They wore matching blue shirts and ties with black pants, determined to confuse the audience as to which twin they are. Tyler showed up in an orange shirt with a green bowtie. Carrie, donned in a flowing red dress, took her place to the side of the alter area with her guitar. Alex and Chris enter together and stood at the front where they would wait for Dan and Phil. PJ, in a smart black suit, stood in the center. It was time to begin.

Carrie began an acoustic rendition of the wedding march on her guitar. Phil appeared in the hall in a black tuxedo and tie, ready to walk the aisle. He slowly made his way down to the front. His dad winked at him, and he smiled. Next Dan appeared, in a tuxedo similar to Phil's but with a bowtie. He slowly approached the front of the room. As he took his place next to PJ and Phil, he took both of Phil's hands in his.

"Welcome all here today to celebrate the joining together in marriage of Daniel Howell and Phillip Lester." PJ began. "If there is anybody opposed to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody answered. Phil smiled.

"We'll begin with the exchanging of the vows. But first can we have the rings?" PJ said.

Dan's younger brother and Phil's older brother stood up and presented the rings to their brothers. The rings were simple silver bands. Phil held Dan's hand and spoke first.

"When I first met you Dan, I knew we would be good friends. You stuck with me through the hardest of times. When I was down, you picked me up. I will always remember our first kiss on the day we finally clicked. Now I feel blessed to be the person that you chose to spend the rest of your life with. I won't ever leave you. I will always stand by your side. And most of all, I will always love you."

A tear ran down Dan's face. He wiped it away before speaking himself.

"Phil, you are the most amazing man I've ever met. Most of my life, I was just another awkward, random guy on the Internet. But the day I met you, I knew you were a perfect match for me. I always knew that I loved you in a special way. And I am the happiest guy in the world to know that my love is reciprocated. You're beautiful, funny, smart, and downright a nice guy. I want to spend every living second I have with you till the day I die."

Dan could hear his mother sniffling. PJ continued.

"Daniel, do you take Philip Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Absolutely I do."

"Philip, do you take Daniel Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

PJ smiled. Dan slid his ring onto Phil's finger and Phil did the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Dan and Phil leaned in for the kiss. The most amazing kiss that they've ever shared. The kiss that sealed their marriage and their future together. As everyone in the room clapped, Phil broke away and looked Dan in his dark brown eyes.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Dan said.

Phil smiled and looked down.

"What?" Dan asked.

Phil looked up with tears of happiness in his eyes. He spoke softly, and what he said made Dan tear up as well.

"We're not broken, just bent, and we can learn to love again."

* * *

THE END


	23. End Credits

OMG, I can't believe my story is over. It took a lot to write because I continually had writers block, but what really helped me was reading the stories that you guys have written and it gave me inspiration and motivation. It helped me get lost in the world that is phanfic and it helped me finish some of the hardest chapters! I just want to thank: sunglasseslad0800, NeverlandNat, TheInternetHomo, NyanCait, and OceanSunrise32 for having awesome stories that gave me inspiration to start my own.

I also want to thank:

*My friend Connor for helping me edit and giving me tips here and there. He wants to say: "to all of the people who reviewed our story I totally love you and you deserve cookies!"

*My cat Possum for moral support :3

*Dan and Phil for existing

*and most importantly, all of you lovely people who took the time to review our story with your kind comments. I can't tell you how much it made me smile just to read all the wonderful reviews you left *tears*. I get so excited to see that email from telling me of a new review posted. Also thanks for putting up with my random occasional typos because my iPad hates this website's text editor for some reason... the autocorrect glitches out so if you see a random typo I missed that's why...

I really enjoyed my experience writing and my mind came up with 2 sequels! So it's kind of a trilogy. You can follow me or just keep checking out my profile to see when the new story will be posted (sometime soon, hopefully). The sequel to this story will be called Dangerously In Love. It's quite different so I hope you like it. When that story is done I'll have more details about the third story :)

Thank you so much again I love you all to pieces! 3

-Jovie (and Connor)


	24. Bonus Chapter

Hey guys! I was reading some other fics and at the end of their stories they did a little bonus chapter thing with like fun facts and stuff so I figured I'd like to do it too, it sounds like a good idea to me. Don't think I'm copying you, I just really like you :) And sorry for not updating Dangerously In Love quite as often as this one, it is harder to write and I've been busy this week so bear with me. Here-we-go!

* * *

**INTERESTING FACTS :3**

*If I never came across Fanfiction . net, I doubt this story ever would've existed.

*This story was originally called "Sorry Dan, Another Phan Story" but Connor thought the title sounded dumb and suggested Just Give Me a Reason

*Coincidentally, P!nk's Just Give Me A Reason charted #1 on iTunes shortly after I finished the story 0_0 I like to think it's not a coincidence xD

*I had about 500,000 references to Beyonce, Mariah, Lady Gaga, or someone else but I cut almost all of them out because Connor said it got annoying.

*The songs Some Nights, 1+1, Broken-Hearted Girl, Want U Back, Nobody's Perfect, and Just Give Me A Reason were all inspiration for certain parts (all of which were quoted at some point)

*Grace was based off my ex girlfriend, Grace. Hi Grace, fuck you!

*Connor thought that Lana's name was "Iana" because when I texted it to him the L didn't capitalize and apparently lana looks more like Iana to him...

*When I was writing the smut in chapter 11, my mom wanted to use my iPad so she took it and I left that chapter on Chrome so I just sat there in the corner thinking "please don't tap on chrome please don't tap on chrome please don't tap on chrome!"

*The first chapter was based off of Dan's video "I can't sleep" where Oprah-Jabba-thing was chasing him around his house. I also added the Goldeen thing from when he read that fanfic from "I will go down with this ship". I feel sorry for whoever wrote that...

*In chapter 19 when Phil was going to stab himself, it was originally going to be he actually did and woke up in the hospital a while later with Dan there and then Carrie came in to tell them what happened. Connor said the previous chapters were already depressing and I needed to just get on with the fluff already. He was indeed correct.

*When I finished chapter 21, I asked Connor to write the smut for me. When he finally finished it later that night and sent it to me I gasped so hard that I swallowed toothpaste and nearly died.

*I wrote their wedding chapter during the commercials of a Monk marathon... I'm so proud of myself for doing that and having it still sound good xD

*I live in the US so I had a bit of a hard time sometimes with British words and things so I hope I did okay :)

*And finally so I don't get sued, I do not own Dan and Phil but God help them if I did ;) This specific story is fictional but who's to say that Phan _isn't_ real? It very well could be (just tell us already, dammit!)

Thanks so so so so so so much again for reading and for reviewing, I love you guys and am so happy you enjoyed my story :D

~Jovie & Connor


End file.
